Total Carnage X
by S'more.Oh
Summary: After defeating Carnage, a terrifying new symbiote emerges with a nefarious intelligence to match. Tearing through the city of New York, the new hunter begins stalking and eliminating hero and villian alike with extreme prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Carnage**

(1)

Spider-man sailed over the top of the Empire State building, gazing downward, the world appeared like an ant farm. People mere specks; Pulling into a tight somersault changing his direction, righting himself and throwing his arm out, he cast a web line with a soft 'thwip'. Striking true and forming a firm anchor ninety stories above the ground, Peter Parker gave a sharp pull and propelled himself outward and around the HSBC building with blinding speed and about two G's of force on his enhanced body. Sure, in his assertion the monster behind him followed.

Forming an 'L' shape with his body, he kicked out with his legs sailing upward. Using his hips to twist around in mid air and landing softly on the edge of a nearby building in a three-point crouch. His eyes narrowed in on the last known position of his pursuer. Heart hammering in his chest, Spidey sense quiet. Pete tried to focus and listen, but the cacophony below filtered up to him, drowning out any attempt to use sound to narrow down a vector. It would be like trying to hear a pin drop in a big band concert. Eyes roaming, he waited.

A soft scrabbling of gravel, Spider-man reacted out of years of reflexive hard lessons fought. "Ah, crap"

Pitching forward just in time as the black and red symbiote called Carnage shot over where he had just been.

"Tally, ho." Peter called as he dropped fast, straight as a pin. Accelerating to terminal velocity quickly. Dual handed he fired off twin web lines, arching low he skimmed Houston Avenue, cutting between two cars and once more shooting skyward. Pivoting into a ten eighty spin, upside down, he braced his hands together and merged the lines. Firing off a tight netting of sticky webbing behind him. The expanding lattice work caught Carnage unaware and wrapped the alien and host up tightly.

As Carnage fell to the street below, Spider-man landed on the face of the Baxter Building. Immediately his vision fixed on the falling serial killer like a hawk.

"Awe, po baby. Did the bow break?" Casting a single line from his web shooter, the substance struck the symbiotes chest and took hold, just as Cletus broke free of the net. "Let me help you back up."

Yanking on the line savagely, with all the might he could muster. Spider-man put all his anger and rage into the movement, carnage folded in two, had he been a normal human being, his spine would have severed mid back. The screaming symbiote swung out in a wide arc. Streaking in toward the face of the building at breakneck speed, crashing into the upper floor of the Baxter building with enough force to send chunks of metal, concrete and glass shards raining down on the street below.

Large shards imploded inward, showering the laboratory of Dr. Reed Richards with millions of tiny, refracting prisms worth of light. The accelerating red and black mass which had shattered the reinforced glass was cast into the bowels of the building, end over end. Brick and mortar shattered, and spider webbed as the one-hundred-and-eighty-pound body struck the back wall.

Scrabbling to its feet, there was no reprieve as a massive, rugged beige fist struck the symbiotes chest like a freight train. The blow struck with such savage force and intensity, it drove Cassidy deep into the titanium floor and shooting aerosolized bits of concrete below into the air.

Ben Grimm slowly stood to his full, rocky height.

"Welcome to your personalized clobberin time," He growled, quickly seizing Carnage by an ankle, the Thing ripped him from his depression in the floor, spinning him in a half circle and releasing the cursing and screeching killer back toward the shattered remains of the window.

"Air mail for a one, Cletus Cassidy" Cried Spider-man shooting into the window like a blur. He drove both heels deep into Carnages back once more folding him in two and like a pin ball, the body flew back into the laboratory once more. "Now that is back breaking precision"

"Do you ever shut up, web head" Ben growled

Carnage, to his credit drove a vicious looking axe like appendage into the floor to arrest his movement and righted himself to full height. Not missing a beat, the symbiote sprang forward to assault the two heroes; Midway in his flight he crashed into an invisible barrier and crumbled to the ground. Spinning to his feet, he roared and made to retreat, only to discover a box. A box getting smaller no matter how he fought against the walls, there was no escape.

Susie Storm had him right where she wanted. Fully materializing, she lifted the box with her mind and guided it back ward to a large black and silver pod.

"Welcome to the Baxter building, Mr. Kasady" Susie smiled for the ball like figure trapped inside her force construct.

"Pele, for the penalty kick." Pete sailed in and drove a powerful kick toward the barrier. Milliseconds before Pete would have broken his toe, she dropped the unseen field and the kick caught the gasping alien with enough force to send a small car into a field goal from ten yards. The symbiote sailed into the pod, striking the adamantium wall and dropped to the floor.

Despite the unrelenting beating, Carnage sprang to his feet. Prepared to return the favor but was consumed in a swirling ball of white-hot flame. As soon as the wall of blistering heat struck the pod, a massive sonic pulse resonated. Carnage howled in pain as Johnny Storm directed all he had at the mass killer in his sights. The screams of agony from the alien symbiote drown out the sonic speakers, it was akin to nails on a chalk board. Bone chilling and equally blood curdling. The containment cells doors slammed shut and Johnny body flamed out. Turning he smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Pete." He half waved "MJ find any single friends for me yet?"

"No such luck Johnny" Pete shrugged apologetically. "What models haven't you dated or hit on?"

"Touché," Johnny admitted "What about kylie?"

"To young and please, look what that family did to Lamar, Kanye and Bruce? You'll wind up as the first Trans gender super hero to have a nervous break down in a crack house and OD on pixie sticks."

Carnage roared at the door.

"So uncool, "Johnny laughed.

"You boys done yet?" Susie scolded them

"SSS-Spider-man," Carnage hissed "Thisss, is far from over. I have a surprise for you."

Before Peter could address the killers veiled threat, Reed had activated the containment cells sonic resonators and the Dissonance field. Carnage snapped his head back and tried to scream, but no sound came out. Its body shivered and shook, quivered in sickening ways. Thrashing side to side, the alien symbiote beat itself against the walls of the chamber in rage filled futility. An attempt to escape the pain it was being subjected to, to no avail.

The alien itself pulsed and dripped, leaking onto the grated floor where the symbiote would be collected. The window rattled as vicious weapons lashed out from its arms in an attempt to break free. With every second, it lost strength and a piece of itself. It appeared to be melting, but was only losing cohesion, unable to sustain its bond.

In a show of final defiance and hatred, Carnage fixed his gaze on the four heroes watching his death. The black and red visage melting away from the killers' face, exposing a single, burning green eye and a shock of red hair.

"If not me, then my children. I will taste your flesh, little Susie-q"

Reed having heard the threat, increased the sonic attack. The decibel level and wavelength maxed out. Kasady collapsed to the floor, curling reflexively into the fetal position. His body jerking involuntarily. The spasms began to quell, increasing in their pause, until he was still.

Through the floor grate, drip by toxic drip, the symbiote died. As a precaution the containment sphere would be launched deep into the neutral zone. Cletus Kasady lay shivering on the grate, naked and alone.

"Open it, lets get him to Ravenscroft"

(2)

"They had enough time to activate the beacon" Tony said. "So, they must've made it out."

"It's automated," Steve replied, stepping over a mail box sized lump of concrete

"Mixer got a bit outs hand?" Tony remarked "Someone give, Mr. Banner ecstasy? Friday, where was Mr. Banners whereabouts last night?"

"Bruce Banner was last seen at Mid-town Manhattan for a lecture on Quantum Theory." The automated female voice said

"Well, scratch that idea"

Not funny, Tony." Cap scolded his friend

"End of the line," Hawkeye called out. "Stair wells gutted."

Taking point Clint had navigated easily through the rubble that had once been the Baxter building. His eyes scanned the desiccated stairwell. Entire chunks of stairs were missing in eight-foot sections.

"Gutted?"

"As in not there. Absence of stair like existence. Gone." Clint remarked, Natasha sliding in beside him.

Pursing her lips and a slight bob of her head she said, "Nope, no stairs. At least no usable stairs.. what in Gd's name is going on?"

Stepping between them, Cap looked inside the ruined stairwell. Two stories above and below, the entire area was obliterated. "Tony?"

With effortless ease, Ironman pried apart the elevator doors and illuminated the abysmal shaft. Inside his helmet. The heads-up display assessed the route, determining it to be structurally suitable.

"Going up?" He asked with a tip of a nonexistent hat.

"Sweet mother of Gd," Clint whistled. A soft, warm breeze blew in from the shattered window at the upper most level of the Baxter building. Haunting, silvery moonlight filled the room, casting a gossamer glow to everything. Tile, mortar and metal lay twisted and left in piles of smoldering wreckage. Threatening shadows danced across the shattered laboratory.

Inside Tony's visor, Friday chirped "Sir, detecting no trace of biological lifeforms. Tracking no movement outside of Avengers."

"Cap" Tony called out "I'm not reading any movement, nothing living besides us."

"Spread out," Captain America ordered "Keep an eye open and Tony see if you can reboot the security systems and get a video surveillance feed. Shed some metaphorical light on this situation, please."

Steve Rogers strode over to the shattered window and peered out into the hot New York night; The stars barely visible. Gazing down he took in the sights of a bustling city he had known for over ninety years. Random lights blazed from offices staffed by late nighters, hundreds of headlights and tail lights snaked up and down the cities arteries.

That single question bit at him, nagging away. What could have done this? Simultaneously eating away at his gut was the feeling he was being observed. Assessed by something very cold, very calculating and all predator. Listening to that feeling honed by years of combat, he scanned the shadows and crevices of the nearby rooflines for any anomalies. The NOGs combined the available light with IR and ultra violet, giving him an almost daylight view of the city. The AI reading his pupil movements and micro twitches. Zeroing in or out reflexively. Despite the assurance of his heightened intuition, he saw nothing. The hair on the back of his neck stood rigid as a gentle, warm breeze kissed the back of his neck like the breath of the dead. There was no shaking it, what ever had done this was watching, waiting.

But why?

"Powers coming on line in three," He heard Tony's' verbal warning over the ear piece. Reaching up, Cap disengaged the NOGs just as the blinding LED lighting came to life, laying bare the apocalyptic destruction before them. The light glared with blinding efficiency of design.

And Wanda screamed a blood draining, terror filled shriek that split the graveyard like silence of the lab.

As cap scaled debris like an Olympic hurdler, Wanda screamed and screamed and screamed until she couldn't scream any more.

(3)

Susan Storm lay dead on the floor. Her once vibrant, merry blue eyes were now dead and sightless; A milky white blue that would haunt the Avengers dreams for years to come, along with the sight before them that could never be unseen. Her golden blonde hair stained red with her blood. Arms above her head in a straight line, legs angled and bent to form a four from her corpse. A gaping hole in her stomach, led to where her intestines once rested, but were now circled around her body in a macabre reference to their team's logo.

There was an empty, bloody cavity, white bone poking grotesquely from it between her bare breasts. Her heart was one. An angry cloud of black and blue flies swarmed around the Avengers legs, darting in between them, filling and exploring every open orifice and crevice that once was Susan Storm.

"My Gd," Tony whispered

Heavy foot falls grew from behind as Clint rejoined the team. "Jesus Christ," Stunned he stood, speechless. "What happened? Who could have done something like this?"

"Million Dollar question, Clint" Cap responded "Tony, security feed?"

"Friday, patch into the remote security access and see if you can get me some images"

'Right away, sir' The automated female voice responded

"This is savage, animal." Wanda sputtered "Who is capable of this?"

"Clint," Cap addressed the archer. There was only a shocked silence in response "Clint"

Steve had called more forcefully, but still it wasn't enough to shake the man from his thoughts.

"Clint!" he yelled, grabbing the man lightly by his all-purpose body armour, shaking him from his stupor. The colour was gone from his face, his brown eyes a million miles away. "Find a sheet and cover her. Natasha" Steve fixed his piercing blue gaze on the former Russian Assassin. Her beautiful face a sheet of pure marble. "Notify Fury and get agents here as of yesterday."

Turning away she keyed into a SHIELD frequency and spoke softly.

Cap turned to Wanda. "Are you ok?"

Wanda's soft green- hazel eyes appeared haunted, almost lost. She nodded "Da, yes, I will be ok. I'm ok. I mean, I'll be ok."

Steve rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, offering her his strength and resolve. Even in silence, in solemn moments, the gentlest of touch offered by Captain America was the rock that many needed to go on.

"Tony?" Turning to Ironman, Stark didn't look at him, instead he held up a single metallic finger. A minute passed

"Sonuvabitch." All one-word Tony muttered, turning to face Cap

Even covered by an emotionless helm, Cap could read a million things wrong in that golden stare. "Steve. It was Peter."

"What?" Stunned, Steve shook his head in disbelief. "Come again, Tony?"

"I think you need to see this, Steve." Tony shook his head. "Spider-man did this, or at least what used to be Spider-man."

(4)

Gathered around the holo-table, the three-dimensional projection provided by Friday back at Avengers Station, offered a gruesome turn of events. The fight unfolding in vivid colour and clarity of audio.

The chamber had worked perfectly. The fight was flawless, Spider man had worked with the Fantastic Four so much that the well-executed plan was pulled off effortlessly. It was after Carnage was contained and the symbiote stripped of the serial killer, when the chamber was shut down and Spider man had entered the chamber with Johnny.

"Right there," Natasha pointed out, "His shoulder, what is that?"

"Friday pause play. That," Tony said pointing to the video. "Is a symbiote. A symbiote that survived Johnny's hurricane of fire and the sonic chamber."

Using his hands, he expanded the area on Spider-mans shoulder for all to see closer. It was oily, reflective and seemed to change shape internally.

"Carnage?" Clint asked.

"No, the sonic resonators and flame had done a number on the symbiote. It would have been to weak to form any kind of new bond, that fast." Cap replied, "They did everything text book."

"Then what?" Widow asked, her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"Watch" Tony said. "Friday, continue play"

The holographic display continued. Spider-man was consumed by a wall of swirling browns and black and tan. The monitors tracked it all. Right up to and including Susie's evisceration and murder. A shocked gasp escaped Wanda's mouth.

When it was over, the team got a clear glimpse of what had been born of this unholy union, the black slick coalesced into a form, settling into its host and morphing revealing a brownish-tan undertone, the black shaped and molded into what appeared to be tribal like designs from head to toe. Spider-man rose to his feet, as Johnny burst into flames.

"Pete? Are you ok, buddy?" Johnny's dead voice echoed in the SCIF. Essentially a giant faraday cage designed so no one could access anything said in the room.

"Pete, can you hear me?" Susie asked wearily. On replay, over and over, it seemed as if Johnny knew something was wrong, that Pete was going to move before he did. Screaming for his sister to move and run. Johnny had then funneled a massive column of flame toward his former friend, reflexively the symbiote Spider-man raised its arm to cover its face as the flames washed over him, enveloped him, licking at its oily skin.

Slowly, methodically. The new symbiote moved toward Johnny. Gaining confidence, one foot in front of the other. Through the flames and fire, its eyes were fixed on Johnny in a single-minded purpose.

"Do you know what you and a birthday cake candle have in common, Johnny?" A dark, thin and viciously sharp looking tendril shot out from its body and before Johnny could react, it severed his head from body. Immediately the flames died and fell from Johnny's body as he crumpled to the floor, his head rolling a few feet away. "You're both so easy to blow out. Flame. Off."

"Friday, freeze feed." Tony said. The holographic Horror show paused "You do not want to see the rest. Or what he did to Susie, shit. I wish I never saw it."

"That wasn't Spider-man," Steve replied

"The hell it wasn't," Clint spat back "We all saw that, Steve. I know and you do too, the symbiotes enhance a person's natural aggressive tendencies."

"It was the symbiote" Cap responded "We are all familiar with how the species works Clint. Perhaps this one is especially aggressive."

"Spider man was never homicidal, Steve." Natasha offered. Her hands up in her dark, crimson hair.

"You remember the Venom Symbiote?" Clint spoke up, twirling a pen between his fingers. "Nearly drove Pete insane, drove him to it. Hence why he got rid of it."

No one needed to be introduced to Venom, it was a vicious but allied symbiote whom everyone in the room had encountered on one occasion or another.

"And this," Tony waved his hand, the image zoomed and cleared. Revealing a sinister brown face, marked with tribal like markings, the twisted eyes red streaked with yellow vein like pathways. A black jaw filled with gleaming white fangs. Each one hypodermic in appearance and a long, thick tongue in its grotesque mouth. "Is what I believe to be an off spring of the Carnage symbiote. A sixth Generation, which appears to have inherited it's fathers' homicidal tendencies and almost none of its weaknesses."

"Excuse me?" Clint raised his hand, perked up in his chair a bit. "I'm sorry, I thought you said none of its parents' weaknesses."

"You did and you saw." Tony met Clint's steely gaze "Should I replay the scene where it walked through a wall of flame that given the lumens it was putting off was as hot as three blast furnaces, he just strolled on down that burning tunnel of love. I'd make a Valtrex joke here but given the circumstance."

"We get it Tony." Cap said holding his hand up "Any idea what this things capability are?"

"Given the tactical analysis Friday ran on the video, it has all of Spiderman's strengths and agility which it has also enhanced. It also has or seems to have retained Pete's intelligence, minus Kasadys obvious psychosis, yet it still has an extreme drive to predatory behavior.

"The Symbiote itself is, given how it killed Susan, capable of producing a paralytic necro toxin, which it can either combine or separate at will internally"

"We've never seen a symbiote this strong." Natasha breathed heavily.

"What do we call it?" Wanda asked

Tony shook his head. "Better you hear it from its own mouth."

A flick of his fingers and the feed accelerated.

Susan Storm lay limp in the tendrils black grip, paralyzed but alive. The tendrils extending out from the creatures back, securing the woman by her wrists and ankles. One thick tendril supporting her tiny waist. The thick, grotesque tongue licked over her face slowly.

"Your tears are my fuel, your fear my ecstasy." It hissed "My father warned you, he would taste your flesh. And he will, through me."

Susie made small, inaudible whimpers. "Abandon all hope, ye who encounter me."

Sharp, pointed Talons of fingers traced over Susan's face, down her slender neck. "For I am Recluse."

On screen Susan's chest cavity exploded from within. Her heart was thrust out and upward, still beating. Pumping the last remnants of blood within it. Susan's eyes grew wide in pain and shock, horror and terror captured in those beautiful blue eyes, as her last seconds of life were filled with the image of Recluses needle like teeth, devouring her heart, tearing away bloody chunks and eating her alive.

Wanda vomited on the floor, gagging and spitting the bile away. Clint Stood up and pulled her hair back. Natasha was eerily still.

"What do we do?" Everyone turned toward Cap. Stunned, that wasn't a phrase ever heard from the star-spangled Avenger.

(5)

"Iron wall actual, this is Iron Wall one. In position." The SHIELD team's message sounded in Tony's Helmet simultaneously with War Machines.

"Iron wall, one. This is actual. Copy, in position. Stand by to go." Colonel James Rhodes responded. His black and silver Armour blended more with the dusk than Tony's red and gold. Though, both surmised that colour scheme really didn't matter much if they encountered Recluse.

The combined Task Force of Iron man, War Machine and two elite SHIELD super human response teams moved into the quiet neighborhood. Surrounding the home owned by Peter Parker and Mary Jane Parker.

Outside the house was still, dark. What once would have been a quaint and lovely home, now held an air of nefarious energy. The silence surrounding the two-story dwelling was of the kind you would experience in a tomb.

War Machine knelt by the door, left gauntlet flipped up revealing a video screen. Pulses of energy rippled through the lower level, bouncing off of anything in its way and being picked up and processed by his suits AI. Once completed, it provided a real time, holo projected image of the entire downstairs for Rhoades to access.

"Lower levels clear, Tony."

"Iron wall, one. Bang em." Iron man ordered, raising his arm. His own gauntlet detached and fired off two small cannisters. Followed by War Machine. Within seconds, the interior of the home light up in a flash of blinding fury and noise. Glass blew out into the street, as War Machine leveraged up and forward, driving his boot into the door. The flimsy wood shattered, and the teams moved in.

Fanning out, the black clad warriors methodically searched the rooms. Clearing the downstairs and basement area.

"Iron wall two, moving to second level" Came a call over the integrated communications channel. War Machine acknowledged the movement, his shoulder mounted GAU 7 Gatling gun tracked for targets in the confined space. Nothing however peeked the AI threat matrix.

"Looks like we crashed the wrong party" Tony said "Worst surprise party ever"

"Makes no sense," Rhodie responded "He's still fundamentally Spiderman and Pete. He would make his way back home by now."

"Let's hope not, pal." Tony countered "He also worked at Roosevelt High School."

"Do we have teams in place? Rhodie scanned the room.

"Cap and Wanda. We also managed to get Thor in on the action."

"And Bruce?" A moments levity in his tone.

"Not. A. Chance." Ironman smiled to himself "At least not yet."

"Iron wall two, Iron wall actual." The second level team radioed in.

"Go for Iron wall actual"

"We found something, you might wanna come up here and take a look."

Both men made their way upstairs to the master bedroom and paused just inside the door.

"This isn't human," War Machine voiced

Mary Jane was trussed up on a make shift spit. What could only be assumed as the closet bar, was pushed through her throat and out her anus. Her hands and feet tied behind her and over the bar with black inky webbing. Her eyes wide, the look of betrayal and horror fixed across her dead face. On the wall, scrawled in the same black webbing was a sinister, taunting verse:

'_The Itsy-Bitsy Spider went up the water spout. Out came the heroes to flush the spider out, but the itsy-bitsy spider wiped them all out'_

"Tony" Rhodie called, but he was already two steps ahead.

"Nick, move on May, get her out now."

(6)

He moved through shadow like a shark through water. He knew this city, its secrets. All its deepest, darkest hiding places. He had explored it all as a teen and as an adult. There was nothing new within the city that never slept that he didn't know. He also knew they would be hunting them, though that was their fallacy, they could no more hunt him, than could a fly hunt a spider. It was they who were being hunted. Looking down on the city below, perched within the deepest of shadow and crevice, it all seemed to make beautiful symmetrical sense.

He was not a villain or a hero. Those were very tiny and child like concepts. Constructs of a limited mind to attempt to boost one organism above the others. The mindset of prey. Moral standards they hid behind to cast off the reality of what they truly were: Animals.

And now they. The perfect blending of intellect and animal drive. An apex predator among a world of sheep ripe for the slaughter. He had an insatiable drive to feed and hunt. For living tissue. The scent and look of fear on his Preys face.

The black tribalistic designs swirled and slowly changed, moving, melting and reforming to maximize the shadows that ebbed and flowed with the light and pulses that weakened a shadow. The symbiote sent millions of electrical pulses of sensation to their brain, all processed instantly and reflexively. They were full for the moment, having fed on three of the not so fantastic four and their own wife. The long tongue lashed the air, splitting and forking, dripping toxic saliva, tasting the millions of scents in the air. One all to familiar to him. A distant memory of the life they had before they truly became all they were meant to be.

Bracing its hands, they waited. Rolled their shoulders and shook in anticipation.

With impossible reflex, Recluse jerked to his left as a subsonic bullet slammed into the dull grey industrial AC unit, he took refuge by. With blinding speed, he bounded and rolled across the roof top with acrobatic grace and devilish speed. His senses zeroing in on the chambering of new rounds, turning on a dime, Recluse pivoted to his right. Sprinting to the roof line. Barely touching the edge, Recluse sailed out over the chasm of concrete fifty stories up. Body flying toward the adjacent building.

The predatory symbiote crashed through the closed window. Shards of glass sprayed inward. In the split second he had before tucking and rolling under a barrage of gun fire, the symbiote lashed out with its long, black tendrils, shattering the lights which faintly illuminated the apartment. Everything went dark. Once more oily tendrils lashed out and stripped the two assailants of their weapons.

Recluse came flipping up and over a long white leather couch, tucked into a tight, tiny ball. One leg struck out catching Frank Castle square in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall and shattering another window rattling the family portraits along the walls. Within the same moment, an arm sprang from that ball of flying mass and cast off a glob of black webbing that caught the Winter Soldier in the face, covering his nose and mouth. Even with his carbonadium arm he couldn't dislodge the mass.

The symbiote closed in, delivering two massive blows to Bucky's ribs. Devastating the bone, while a hook to his jaw dazed and staggered the enhanced soldier. Feet and legs became like Jell-O.

"Sorry," Recluse hissed "Let me give you a hand."

Grabbing the wrist of his metallic arm, he gave a savage yank and with a muffled shout and the sound of tearing metal, the arm tore away from Bucky's body. Instantly, his Spidey sense went off, time slowed, and he reacted. Ducking low, Recluse dodged Punishers blade and drove an elbow up and into the nerve cluster under his arm.

"Batter up!" Recluse yelled, spinning and swinging Bucky's amputated arm like a baseball bat, driving the metal deep into the Punishers skull. The man collapsed to the floor. Repeating the vicious blow over and over, laughing maniacally until nothing remained of Frank Castle's head.

"Party of one for a closed casket, party of one."

Turning back to Bucky, he watched the body slide down the wall. Limbs twitching, spasming with what life remained. Crouching down on his haunches, those terrible red and yellow eyes took in the Winter Soldier's last dying moments.

"True beauty" He hissed "Can be seen in death,"

Within a minute, his twitches ceased. Recluse extended a long, terrible black talon and poked the corpse.

"Hey, you. You ok? You don't look so good."

Grabbing the corpse by its ballistics vest he easily picked up the dead weight with a single hand. "Maybe you need some fresh air."

And as easily as a child discarding a toy, he flung the body out of the window and into the street below.

(7) _**Two Weeks Later**_


	2. Total Carnage X Pt II

**(7) **_**Two Weeks Later**_

The Avengers gathered around the long, oblong table of the Situation Room on the Avengers compound. Small hooded ceiling fixtures illuminated the area as auxiliary and primary members gathered around. Given the unfolding circumstances, Cap and put out an all call and Tony Stark sans armour was at the head of the room. Dressed impeccably in Armani and flanked by Colonel Nick Fury.

"What do we truly know?" Wasp spoke first, protocol be damned.

"We know it's a symbiote, we know its evolved- "

"Evolved?" Falcon cut him off, Sam stood up. "Evolved? Have you seen the combat footage? The CCTV? That fuckers beyond evolved. It's Gd like."

"Well, that's going a bit far now," Thor chuckled a bit.

"Is this funny, blondie?" Tony asked.

Thors scowl was as dangerous as a storm cloud, "Levity helps,"

"Bruce?" Tony interrupted, diverting attention to Dr. Banner.

"Thank you, Tony."

Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The symbiote you see, Recluse. Is a biological entity with a malleable cellular structure. Like any biological organism over time, its predecessors build up immunities to environments and stimuli, conditions within its environment. Conditions which previously had plagued its species. MRSA is a good example."

"So, we're comparing the serial killer alien with a virus.?" Ant-man asked incredulously

"And aptly so." Bruce continued unfazed. "The symbiote existed in a world very dissimilar to ours. Our world is filled with noise and light, even the tolling of Sunday church bells is a sonic resonance. These things were constantly being bombarded with stimuli which harmed them or irritated them. On an hourly basis in some cases. We utilized those weaknesses again and again instead of formulating better options."

"You're saying this is our fault?" Cap asked

"Collectively, yes." Bruce said matter of fact "Actually, I'm shocked they haven't evolved like this until now."

"Ok, but we are speaking virology versus a complex organism here." Natasha spoke up

"There is no set time for evolution to manifest. I believe Professor Xavier's team is a good model for that answer." Banner countered effortlessly

"In two weeks," Nick Fury cut in, his one good eye engaging everyone as it swept the room. "This symbiote, what used to be Spiderman, AKA Peter Parker. Has killed nine super heroes, two questionable characters and two bad guys. This, motherfucker-

Nick clicked an image and Recluse came into frame. Big and snarling presence.

"Is one of the biggest threats we have faced in a long time. We have all seen the Laboratory footage of Susan."

A somber silence filled the room.

"Vision, you have to know something, some input here?" Cap said pivoting side to side in his chair. Eyes racooned from a lack of sleep.

"Sadly, I do not." The sentient construct replied "He. Is unique. A genuine evolutionary leap forward in a races divergent path when separated. And to that end this creature fascinates me. But I see no way other than to terminate it. And Mr. Parker equally."

"What?" Sam asked. Stunned

"If this being has evolved to the point that it is not affected in any way that we have known or have tried, how then do you intend to separate it from its host, without killing both?"

Another silence, this one reality sinking in. A reality none had wanted to speak until it became a last resort.

"Tony?" Rhodie interrupted "Anything new on Recluse?"

"He's hunting" Tony clicked on an image. A CCTV footage of a camouflaged web snare they had found the corpse of Squirrel Girl in. "Not just hunting, feeding." Another click. Punishers vacant skull. Click. Bucky's empty chest cavity. Click. Silver sable's thoracic cavity exposed and empty.

"That's enough, Tony" Clint spoke up, leaning back in his chair.

Tony stoked his goatee, deep in thought. Sucked in a breath and started in. "It isn't enough. None of it is Gddamnit. It's got our number and pulling our cards. Knows us. Who in here hasn't fought alongside Pete? Hm, show of hands?" He waited rhetorically

"Exactly, that's what I thought. On more then one occasion, hell I mentored the kid. The man is a scientific genius and arguably one of the strongest, if not strongest hero on earth. I don't care how good we think we are, this guy" Click. An Image of Spiderman popped up on the screen. "This guy is the pinnacle. was… Hell, still is."

"Fact of the matter is, this symbiote isn't crazy like Carnage was. It hasn't just enhanced the aggression of the host. It's left the intellect intact completely. He is still that world level genius. Looking and planning for every weakness and eventuality." Fury added

"So short of Nuking New York City, what do we do?" War Machine asked, "Because there's no way a squad of Tier one's are gonna touch him and if we can't, then what?"

"We throw him a curveball" Cap said "Nick,"

Directing everyone back to Fury, Tony brought up the image of a lab and cannister with a dark green colour to it. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Symbiote eleven, born from generations of testing and tweaking from its great great granddaddy venom." He paused assuring everyone's attention was rapt.

"Now, you all know SHIELD has experimented in theoretical weapons and concepts, and that includes the symbiote known as Venom."

"You've weaponized an alien life form.?" Natasha asked incredulously.

"No, as a matter of fact." Fury clicked another image. Inside a large woodland enclosure rested a large Grizzly bear. "Meet Marko, his brother polo didn't quite make the cut. Marko is a one thousand and five-hundred-pound ball of fluff, love and muscle. Raised before his eyes were open by humans, handled with love, care and affection. Marko was bonded with our symbiote for quite some time. At maturity the animal was bonded and allowed to live out its life inside the environment. A blank slate to create from."

"Blank slate?" Wasp asked

"All the rage, hate and anger directed at Spiderman, gone. The spider like abilities gone." Fury responded

"How'd you manage to do that?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"CRISPR" Nick stated matter of fact. "Then, good old Nature versus Nurture., Doctor Banner."

"And what did you get?" Clint asked

"Selfless, protective and a sheer wall of brute force and Gd help anyone dumb enough to try and harm a human."

"Traits?" Stark asked fascinated.

"Far as we can tell, it's retained its scent and tracking, strength and impulses."

"Aggression enhancement?" Banner asked, his eyes locked on the video of the symbiote taking hold of the bear and completely mauling several of Tony's Iron Legion.

"Minimal, and extreme when engaging a threat. Outside of that, the Grizzly seemed to become even more of a teddy bear."

"If that was bonded to one of us, it would be a huge tool." Rhodie piped up.

"But who would get it?" Widow asked skeptically

"I vote Cap," Clint said.

"No," Cap shook his head heavily "Not a single known hero can bond with that symbiote. Underneath, it would still be the same hero. Slightly different. Same behavioural pattern. It needs to be an unknown Pete isn't familiar with."

Clint threw his hands up and mock laughed.

"Impossible" Natasha stated. "On top of an on-going state of emergency, heroes being picked off one by one, you also want us to find, recruit and train someone new and then ask them to bond with an alien? Not to mention someone who could match Pete? Not. Gonna. Happen."

"I think I might know someone." Wanda spoke up quietly. The room went silent. Every eye turned to her. "It's a long shot, as you say."

**(8)**

In her bedroom, one long leg tucked under the other, her slender fingers worked over the touch screen.

"I watch a lot of you tube videos. This one guy stuck out as something to me, what I don't know. But maybe someone, I don't know," She half shrugged "One of his students posted a video."

Typing in a single word, a video popped to the top of the screen. Briefly it buffered and a few white words filled the screen.

'My instructor, April 2017.' – 'Hell, by Disturbed'

The thumping intro rose to a crescendo. The image was shaky and comprised of brief shots of many lessons it seemed. A man at a white board instructing with complex math and philosophy, kick flips, Arabians. A veritable spider monkey. As soon as the first verse began, the real impressive stuff began.

Two, three and even four opponents at a time. Ducking, weaving, striking. Wrist locks, reversals, leg locks, sweeps, flying armbars. As fast as he put one down, onto another and the body hadn't even hit the ground. His hands so fast the camera at one point had trouble keeping up. It cut into slow motion and the intricate, yet precise execution left the opponent gagging and retching from an impossibly isolated strike.

Back to instructing, lecturing. The topic ethics, Legal self-defense. Philosophie. When the chorus came back, it was every conceivable weapon available. Knives, Sai, firearms, batons, broom handles and a Dish towel. Anything he took in hand became a weapon. He was fast, quick, but not abnormally. Borderline maybe.

"Cap, you recognize any of that?"

"No" Steve shook his head

"I do" Rhodie spoke up. "Well, some of it at least. He's a spook."

"Uh, for those of us in the back that don't speak G.I. Joe Ant man pipped up.

"He was Intelligence. More than likely a field officer or operator. That's military martial arts. But it is way more aggressive and brutal than what I have seen."

"Friday," Tony addressed the AI "You seeing this?"

"I am, Sir"

"Run analysis. What style is that?"

"None. It is a blending of almost forty different martial arts, almost seamlessly."

Tony looked at Cap. "Friday, how many styles?"

"To count, I am up to fifty-three." The AI paused "Extreme mastery. Spatial IQ estimated to be close to two hundred. Reflexes above average."

Nick whistled. "He had to be something very dark and buried very deep. Because I don't know him."

Every eye turned to him was skeptical. "What? IM serious gddamnit, I don't know this guy."

"Wanda where do we find him?" Jessica Jones asked

"Here, New York. His school is in Hell's Kitchen."

"Mother fucker," Clint tossed his hands up.

Jessica turned and activated her phone. "IM calling Matt now."

"I should take a stroll over."

"No, less is better. Let Matt talk to him."

"New Avenger?" Tony eyed cap, arms tight across his chest. A tight smile on his face.

"Let's hope so."

(9)

Hell's Kitchen wasn't known to be easy, but it's where he called home. For now, as much as he could call anywhere home. No memories of a home whatsoever. Thus, no home and no place to call home.

Gino's bar was dim and dank. A place no one really wanted to be caught at, however he would call this 'home' none the less. Sitting in a corner Boothe, hidden in the recess of a long dark shadow, he nursed a double scotch. Some nights he needed the splash of the amber burn to try and remember, surrounded by those drinking to numb out and forget.

Smoke hung in cloying, thick clouds around the entire area. Two pool tables set off from the door to the left. One occupied. Eyeing the shot, the man had lined up, he knew he'd miss. With a loud crack, the cue ball went sailing off the table and with a loud clack hit the floor rolling toward the back wall and the dart boards.

"Dirty, fuck." The man called after the ball.

Tossing his head back, the stranger finished his Scotch. Straight up, sissies and five-year old's needed ice. The burn started in his throat and slowly sank all the way down. It warmed him and he waited for the effects to kick in. Eye's darting, he counted twelve stools, three occupied and the bartender. A girl of maybe seventeen with more metal in her face than a grenade victim.

Two at the pool table. Six all together, divisible by three or two. Count out the girl, left five. Two were old, the others unknowns. Small timers. Not even one of them a threat to him. Exhaling a heavy sigh, he slid from the booth. Reaching into his pocket he left a ten under his glass. Kid needed all the money she could get if she worked here.

From the other pocket, he retrieved a Dutch cigar from his pocket and stepped out the back door. The smell of wet asphalt greeted him, striking a math, it flared dramatically to life and he stoked the tobacco. Flicking the wood out he let it drop to the floor. Taking a long inhale, he waited. Rolling his shoulders, he mumbled through the smoke: "Better to show yourself now, rather than piss me off more."

For a moment nothing happened, though the man didn't doubt his gut. Years of combat in places better left buried had made him very fined tuned to his environment. With undue theatricality a heavy thump sounded. Unperturbed the former soldier turned.

"That shit might work on civilians, or two-bit crooks. Not on me, don't you tights have better shit to do than follow civilians around?"

Daredevil stood, looking toward the man. "Connor Laughing cloud?"

"So, you know my name, and where Id be. Unless you're a stripper gram from a horrible dominatrix shop, which you're early on my Birthday. I'd fuck off." Taking an inhale, he blew it out and continued "I don't much like being followed. Understand me?"

Both men stood there. Silent for several moments.

"IM not here to hurt you," Matt Murdoch started

A laugh split the night. "No offense boy wonder, I doubt you could. You got rules. I am the rule broken."

Tension mounted.

"Listen, I'm only here to contact you. A few people are on the way and need to talk to you."

"What kind of people?" The growl was evident in his voice. A warning and a threat. The rumble wasn't anything human. But all his senses screamed this was an ordinary man.

"I'm not authorized to divulge anything, but the topic is of utmost importance and secrecy." Daredevil replied, hoping to play on the man's patriotic impulses.

"That so, Douche Devil?" Slowly the man shrugged out of his riding leather and dropped it to the pavement. "Don't much like surprises and sudden changes either."

"It isn't anything bad, per se." Lawyerese escaped him, as SHIELD had designated this a need to know priority access. This guy wasn't read in. Or cleared for it.

"IM walking out this alley without you so close on my ass, that if I suddenly stop, they won't be able to tell where I stop and you start, got it?" The man slowly cracked his neck and knuckles

"I can't let you do that" Daredevil said, standing his ground. Pulling a baton "I don't recommend it."

"Oh. I was kind of hoping you said that."

Faster than he could have expected or anticipated, the man ducked right, twisted his head and screamed as loud as he could toward the side wall. The reverberations of the sound waves, scattered Matts ability to locate a viable target, in his confusion, he felt the hot end of a cigar pushed into his exposed cheek and he went to recoil, but it was too late.

Ducking under a flailed left, Connor delivered a ridge knuckle strike to the man's liver. The pain was immediate and sever. He couldn't even draw in air. Reversing direction, his assailant gripped his left wrist, brought it up and simultaneously twisted it, placing Matts elbow behind his neck. Giving a sharp, downward yank, he twisted Daredevils body and sent it flying over a right sweep. Hyper extending the hero's shoulder, his body hit the pavement with a crunch and major exhalation of air. Still controlling the arm, Connor missed not a single beat, delivering a side stamp kick to Matt's face. The Kuba's on his boot finding purchase and tearing flesh. Daredevil went limp.

"I don't like being followed."

Dropping the arm, Connor casually dipped to pick up his jacket and calming walked out of the alley.

**(10)**

Neon laser light strobed and pulsed to the beat of the house music. A kaleidoscope of colours dancing across the back wall producing a multitude of images. From a blooming flower that morphed into a dragon taking flight. Massive speakers pumped out throbbing bass lines that caused one to take pause as the waves passed through the body. Even the golden, bubbling liquid in the flutes rippled with every drop of the bass.

The bar was in the shape of an S which ended at one end with a red velvet crescent bench. In the middle was a faux fire pit, orange plastic strips waving and dancing from air pushed up from fans below the stone. A group of people, a mix of men and women sat in this VIP area, enjoying the flowing liquor and Hor D'orves. Overlooking the dance floor, a mass of bodies was pressed together, grinding, feeling, touching in a primal state of animalistic ritual.

The dance floor itself was a sunken pit, with precise plexi glass squares that revealed it to be the top of a massive one thousand-gallon, salt water aquarium with an assortment of life that popped with vibrant colour and made even more spectacular by the rotating neon strobes beneath the tank/dance floor.

Breaking from the crowd, the tiny frame of a young woman stepped up toward the bar. Running both hands over her spikey hair, she pushed aside the sweat. Her dress clung to her every curve and her heels gave ger an additional five inches in height. Almond eyes and narrow features hinted at her Asiatic background.

Coming to the bar, wasn't a problem. Trying to get the bar tenders attention, was an altogether other matter.

"Same as before?" The man asked, as she pressed her cleavage together and left it on display. Sometimes the best tips didn't come in money, she thought.

"Of course, why fix what isn't broken, right?" She yelled over the music.

As the bartender broke away to mix her cocktail, she felt someone slide up to the bar beside her. Glancing over, she did a double take at the man standing there. For her he was a total hottie, at least six foot and a trim one eighty. Hair messy but styled, relaxed and expensive business wear.

Neither was the man oblivious to her appreciative glances.

"Hi," he flashed a million-dollar smile. "I'm Ben."

Suddenly she flushed and put her hand out, taking his. It was firm and powerful. Not overbearing or creepy. Her mind suddenly raced.

"Uh, Hi.. IM sorry."

"Strange name for such a pretty lady," Ben was excellent at flirting.

She blushed under his gaze.

"My name is Jubilee."

**(11) **

Violently he threw the coat from him, sailing across the room it rolled to a crumbled hear in the ratty kitchen. Eye's wide open, heart pounding Connor's eye's darted side to side. Every shadow was suspect, his senses were sharp. No unusual sounds and the colours in his head were calm, the same twisting of blue and white. Nothing spiked.

'_Chase the colours, they will guide you. Follow them' _He heard Grant's voice say over and over in his head. A distant memory among shadows, concealed within the fog of war.

Generally, the night gave up all it's secrets to him, every shadow, every nook and hidden place offered no mystery because all it was, was angle's, play of light and absence of light and it was within those shadows, the secrets they held, were often his own.

Things left unfinished, acts which could never be undone or washed clean. They knew. But, not now. Not after a nightmare.

Connor didn't have to look at the alarm clock on the floor to know it was around oh three hundred. Same time almost every time. Without chemical inducement, sleep never came to him. His mind was always working, it was a constantly shifting Rubik's cube. War, math, science and complex theory and thought.

The cold sweat began to dry, Connor tossed the cover's and rolled onto the floor. A mattress and nothing more rested on the polished wood, it wasn't that he couldn't afford it. Year's spent doing the unthinkable, the near impossible, had taught him. Conditioned him to sleep below the window line always. Safety and Security first.

A snuffle and heavy sigh drew his attention. Reaching out, he scratched his faithful companion behind his ears.

"IM ok boy," Zev was a beautiful Blue Merle, one eye brown the other half brown half blue. A mini Aussie with the sweetest temperament, who loved to give hugs and simply had to give him kisses on both cheeks first thing before the morning walks. Connor was sure he was a Mini Italian Shepherd instead.

Stretching, the pooch dragged his back legs in a deep stretch and flopped to his side.

"I know, I'm up, you don't have to be. Traitor." Flicking on the light next to the bed. The small LED lamp illuminated the room in a soft red glow. Outside the window, below the fire escape, the city that never sleeps kept moving. Drugs, prostitution, murder. IN Hell's Kitchen, it was business as usual. Dread filled him, after last night's encounter, he knew it was time to run again. To where, though?

Unable to sleep, he pulled on his head lamp and flicked the tri-lens to red light and turned it on. He gave Zev a good pet along his flank and behind the pup's ears. "You are a clown, you know that Zevi Kelevra?"

Standing up he padded over to the wall, lined top to bottom with architects' paper, he took an emerald green marker and set to work.

**(12)**

"Stop being a baby," Natasha said with a mischievous smile. She was in the process of tending to a laceration on Matt's face. With expert precision and steady fingers, she sewed the wound shut. Matt Murdoch's scowl was answer enough. His arm rested in a sling, it would take several weeks for his elbow and shoulder to heal. If ever it would correctly.

"You didn't just have your ass kicked by some civilian on the street." He protested weakly

"And stop talking," Widow scolded "You have coffee breath."

"I doubt he's anything but normal." Cap countered, hip leaning against the med bays crash cart. "Shit, we needed him."

"Anyone else going to comment on the fact Cap just used a swear? No?" Tony looked around at his comrades. Turning back to the percolating coffee pot, he lined up a slew of deep mugs.

Ignoring Tony's comment, Rhodie pressed on. "He can't be, how long did you say the fight lasted?"

Daredevil held up five fingers as Natasha attended the cigar burn on his cheek.

"Five seconds? Start to finish?" Rhodie whistled. "You mean to tell me, he did all this damage in five flat?"

"And in those five seconds, he almost breaks your arm, dislocates your shoulder or pulls it out of the socket. Burns you with a cigar and nullifies your powers?"

Matt scowled harder if that was possible. "Yes."

Rhodie looked at Cap and Steve looked back at him.

"We need to find this guy, have a sit down. This is imperative."

"You know I agree Sam, but look at Matt." He sighed running a hand through his blonde hair.

"That kind of performance might as well been an audition, that is far outside of normal off the street." Clint commented through the tooth pick in his mouth.

"Glad I could provide the interview" Matt growled "I can tell you he doesn't like being followed, he made that a very clear fucking statement all over my face."

"It's ok, you'll get him next time. Here ya go Sport." Tony handed Matt a mug of black coffee.

"You sent me after a target without any warning what he was capable of," Daredevil yelled. "A bullshit martial arts or self-defense instructor? Versus one of us? Any of us?"

"Because we didn't even know." Sam countered

"It isn't enough we have a fucking homicidal Symbiote with no known weaknesses on the loose, who, oh by the fucking way, is also Spiderman. Who also happens to be ridiculously intelligent and strong? Is now enhanced beyond that. And is killing us left and right.

"And now we are getting our assess handed to us by some Veteran?!" The pressure was mounting on everyone at this point. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Every single person in this room had lost someone in the last two weeks. A friend. A partner, former lover. All had lost someone they knew.

"IM a Vet." Sam replied dryly

"I'm still serving." Rhodie added

"And so am I" Cap spoke softly. "We don't know anything really. SHIELD doesn't even have a solid file. This guy is fluid. Liquid smoke. One day he just shows up."

"Virgin Birth too?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Just shows up teaching self-defense in my back yard, out of nowhere? No, everyone has a past."

"Some do, some "Cap hesitated "Get erased."

The infirmary fell silent. No one looked at one another. Each hero lost within their own thoughts. Only the soft ticking of the wall clock's second hand made any noise for a few minutes. Then Tony Stark fixed his gaze on Widow. The stunning red head was putting away the medical response kit and sanitizing the supplies.

"You've been awfully quiet, Miss Romanov. Care to share what you aren't saying with the rest of the class?"

Natasha spun on a heel, leaning back. "You're all to heavy handed. Coming at this situation like he is Recluse, or just someone who would be one hundred percent on board to become an alien host and Avenger. You are more than likely dealing with a very damaged and used soldier."

She tossed her hair back and continued. "You are only focused on the fact he handed you all, us, our asses on a collective silver platter. So, you react, how we react. As Avengers. When honestly, there is two points which stick out glaringly to me."

"Which are what exactly?" Steve asked anyway

"A... He knew how to negate your enhanced ability to a degree, how?" She paused to let that sink in. It was the elephant in the room everyone had missed. "And, B, he only became hostile after you said 'people' were coming to talk to him. You didn't say Captain America. Most Vets would stay planted firmly if they heard Captain America was coming to talk to them personally. No, you said people and he went all WWE on you."

"He's hiding." Cap whispered "Sonuvabitch, He's hiding."

"I blame the social media and TV; our little man is getting such the potty mouth." Tony chided Cap.

"What though or who is he hiding from?" Rhodie asked to no one in particular

"I don't know yet, but I have an idea of where to start." Natasha

"And where is that?" Clint asked

"I'll go alone, give me a day or two."

"To dangerous." Cap protested

"If Recluse is hunting us and is as powerful as we all believe him to be, I'm not even safe here, Steve." Natasha let that sink in for all of them "IM safer on the move, moving about and place to place."

"She aint wrong," Clint seconded. "Better to go to ground, unfortunately at this point we don't have that luxury." He smiled warily at her.

"You see what he did to Matt," Cap argued

"Yeah, you see what he did to me, right?" Matt seconded

"I think the Jets would be interested to see it too" Tony pointed to Matts bruised face "I mean if he isn't interested in Avenging. Maybe Kicker?"

"Funny, Stark." Matt replied

"He won't hurt me," Natasha said confident in her assessment "Maybe scare me a bit, but not hurt me."

"How are you so sure?" Sam questioned her.

"It's elementary, my dear Falcon." Widow smiled "He operates a Self-Defense school, primarily a battered and abused women's school to teach Rape prevention. He won't hit a woman without a good reason to do so."

"You do know you are talking about yourself, right? As threats go, you're up there Romanov," Tony made a strong point.

"Maybe," She smiled "But I'm still a woman."

**(13) **_**One Day Later**_

Natasha Romanov was to spy craft, what Tiger Woods was to golf (Used to be, anyway) She was the best in the game, and she knew it. It's what kept her humble, because when you are the best and reputations preceded you, there is always someone looking to take you down a peg or two. Others wanted to fit you for a six-foot-deep bed or a vacation to a desert grave.

Kneeling in front of the door, she fed a fiber optic camera under the frame. The image on her smart phone showed nothing, waiting for more than three minutes, there was no movement. Her gut told her it felt empty. Rolling the camera back up she fit it into the pocket of her Tan colored leather and stood. Dusting off the knee of her black Yoga pants.

Removing a lock aid gun from the pocket of the supple butter nut leather, she attached the correct head for the three-pin locking mechanism and fed it into the lock itself. Several pumps of the handle and she felt the resistance, turning the tool to the right, she heard a satisfying thunk as the bolt retracted.

Her eyes scanned the hall once more and she released the gun from the latch and spun into the apartment, simultaneously closing the door. All those years in Ballet at the sparrow school had paid off.

Securing the door once more, she took in the surroundings. The floor was highly polished. Reflective and her mind wondered, it was just another reflective surface. The reasoning escaped her now. The smell was pleasant, Jasmine and Frankincense, very middle eastern. One foot in front of the other, she slid forward, careful to distribute her weight evenly. The soles of her knee-high leather boots were specially tailored soft soles., she needed the flexibility in free running and for subtle stalking and movements.

Beyond the corner of the hallway entrance, to her right was a mattress on the floor. A single lamp and a prayer book and Kippah.

"He's Jewish," She sub vocalized into the radio set up.

"Heard," Steve replied in her ear.

It was tidy and neat, even the bed was made with a deep red comforter. Pillows neatly arranged. Next to the bed, a lonely digital clock ticked by in the spartan apartment. Looking to her left, she paused. Blown away at the ceiling to floor writing. Stepping back, she began taking pictures, firing them off to Tony and Bruce. The Galaxy Tens camera was pristine and precise in capturing the detail she wanted to convey. Making her way into the kitchen, she noticed a small green dog's dish. Water only. Opening cupboards and drawers, he used Blue Buffalo food for his puppy it seemed. There was only one cup, one mug and one set of silverware and plate.

It wasn't just spartan, it was sanitized. He was ready to bolt at the drop of a dime.

"He may have already rabbited." Natasha murmured moving back into the living room.

"What?" She heard Steve breathe out.

"The place is sanitized. I don't even think an operator would live this minimally. It was set up to be dropped quickly."

Gazing at the Holographic screens. Tony and Bruce moved them left to right. Tony bringing up multiple writings and complex theoretical math.

"This is amazing," Bruce said, eyes wide at Natasha's pictures. "I've never seen this."

"Theoretical Cosmological Physics" Tony replied, "You won't, mainly because, these are unique."

"Did he do it?" Banner asked. Mystified at the level of thought required for such writings.

"Appears so," Tony flipped and rearranged the Holo glyphs of his works. "How many people truly understand the General Theory of Relativity?

"Let alone, GUT, String theory, M theory or even have a working grasp of Quantum Physics?"

Tony pointed at the screen shot from the window. "This guy does."

"My Gd, Tony. The Philosophie is right there to explain it and the math."

"Yeah, but what he is working on". Tony quickly rearraigned the formula, images flashed by. Computations and geometric shapes. Clapping his hands "Friday?"

The AI began to crunch the numbers and with in seconds a bright, pure white light flashed and settled. The Geo metric, amorphous sphere undulating and twisted and turned calmly. Tony collapsed into his chair.

"He may have just solved the biggest question of them all," Tony laughed out loud.

"A theory of everything?" Bruce asked turning away from the texts on his screen

"Bigger." Tony smiled "Say Hello to Gd."

Bruce immediately fired off a text to Natasha.

Connor walked through his front door at exactly fourteen hundred hours and twenty-two minutes. She had checked her watch. Zev bounded into the door beside him. Stopped and nuzzled his left leg. Reaching down to pet him, Connor took his lead off, gave him a good slap to his flank and sent him off.

"Zevi, good boy." He called out sweetly.

Standing up, he stretched and let out a yawn. Rolling his neck, you would have never suspected the movement. His right hand lashed out, swinging open the closet hall way bedside him. Reached in left handed, finding purchase, he spun his unknown guest like a doll and slammed her up against the opposite wall. A fan of long red hair glittered in the sun light and fell around her shoulders. A heavy thump filled the hall as Connor slammed into her. His left forearm across her neck.

"Good morning, Widow." He growled

Natasha smiled slyly, her green eyes sparkled. "You know who I am?"

"I watch the news." He replied. Her left hand pressed against his chest, gauging, assessing. He was a solid mass.

"Tactical error?" She tried for levity.

"I'd say so, don't you think?" His eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen but they were flecked with deep, burning bronze that made it seem he was lit by some internal fire. "Why are they after me? Why now?"

"Who?" She asked coyly. Quickly he jerked her off the wall and slammed her back against it. Careful to not let her strike her head off the sheet rock she noticed. Now confident in her assessment of the man.

"Don't lie to me!" He roared. Fear was driving him. Of what she couldn't tell. But she had a good inkling. Without warning a blade bit into her neck. Enough to sting but not draw blood.

Natasha responded by pushing the barrel of her pistol into Connors ribs at a forty-five-degree angle. She knew, he knew, that the angle would shred his lungs, heart and aorta. Point Blank. No chance of saving his life. She matched his glare with a sweet smile.

"Silly boys" She whispered. Her voice husky and seductive "Always bringing a knife to a gun fight."

"Is that what this is, Miss Romanov? Is this a fight?" He asked with weighted, heavy words.

Suddenly she knew the right thing to do. Boldly she tossed the side arm away. It clattered to the floor loudly, sliding to the other side of the room. "No, it isn't"

Using his left hand now, he ran his hands over her legs and around her back.

"You know generally I require dinner, dancing and maybe a decent night of espionage before you get to first." She teased

"Sorry, I have a weird way of flirting. Don't really understand the rules all to well." He scowled "IM che-"

"I know what you're looking for. I'm unarmed outside the walther." She assured him

Stepping away he looked over to the pistol. "PPK? Really, so cliché."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's small, automatic and concealable."

"There's plenty of good twenty-two bulldogs out there for wet work." He countered referring to the sub sonic, suppressed covert pocket revolvers. Now she knew she was dealing with a fellow Assassin.

"Need the extra rounds."

"Three more than the six?" He shook his head "Inefficient. Leaves casings. How you going to police your brass in an op?"

"Sig guy?" She asked, "Or H, K?"

"Walther for carry. In forty. But I prefer blades."

Natasha nodded

"Why are you here?" He finally asked, shop talk out of the way "I want left alone."

"We need your help, Connor."

"I'm not going back to the office, ever. I paid my pound of flesh." He affirmed

"Not the military, or even America." She responded. "This time it's the Avengers. We need your help and so does the worlds, whether they know it or not."

His eyes flicked to hers and they seemed to ignite into a fiery blue bronze.


	3. Chapter 3

**(14)**

A million sensations flooded over him, as if he could see in a panoramic three-hundred-and-sixty-degree view. There was no concept of direction. Up, down, left or right. He sensed from every direction, saw with eyes that were not eyes and unless you had ever bonded with a symbiote. You would never truly understand.

The Symbiote mimicked anything; today he strolled down fifth avenue in an expensively tailored Calvin Klein suit, that wasn't quite a suit. What most people didn't know, even if you had heard of symbiotes. Was they could even change and shape your appearance. The alien life form not so much organic life, but an inorganic biological entity comprised of multi-cellular parasites.

Regardless of that, they enhanced everything about the host beyond the species it was a part of. So, when you are one of the smartest and strongest heroes alive. Then you became like a gd. Mingling among the sheep in the bright New York glitz and glamour, it was not hard to see why Humans exterminated the lesser life forms around them. Lost in their cell phones and tablets, eyes averted and unaware from the danger around them, they had become like mindless ants, controlled by a collective brain that was the internet.

It made locating prey very easy, the need for likes and validation, to be seen and feel worth something more. The super powered among them were not immune from the disease. Cars rushed by causing a spike of colour in his head, registering the noise and cataloguing it for future reference. Audi A6.

The sights, sounds and smells were a treasure trove of sensation that heightened his focus. It was a concrete jungle, but a jungle none the less. The tingle and itch rose in him as he crossed fifth Avenue, eyes taking in the neon gds that dominated the square and millions of lives. Their identity tied to a very inanimate and easily decimated city. An Idea began to Form in his head as he entered Tiffany's.

The overwhelming scent was appalling, the need to mask one's pheromones with chemically altered fragrance was a mystery to the alien. It betrayed the raw essence of the being. The powder blue of the store was offensive simply because of its gaudiness. Though none of that was of any consequence to him.

Easily navigating the isles piled high with trinkets easily broken and smashed, testaments to greed and a need to fill the spectre of death looming. Though there was no stopping it, or even preventing it. For the prey today, her obsession with technology. Instagram snapchat and Face book were her undoing. When all day you post about what you are doing, what you are wearing and who will be with you. It is then so very easy to stalk and hunt one's prey. It eliminated almost all the effort.

All that really remained, and one could relish, was the kill.

"Excuse me, Are you Ms. Felicia Hardy?" The voice was instantly recognizable. Anyone who had been a fan or not of cinema, knew that voice.

Turning, the stunning five foot nine, platinum blonde set her emerald green eyes on the man and smiled. Nothing fazed her, though in her black, floor length cocktail dress, she was used to being the one to do the flooring.

"Oh, my Gd, your Brad- "

Recluse was not one to wait, swiftly closing the three feet, his hands shot forward. Sharp fingers elongated and pierced just under Felicia's ribs. Tearing their way into her internal organs. Liver, stomach, lungs as he lifted her on hundred- and twenty-pound frame off the floor. Her feet spasming, loosing a gilded silver heel as it clattered to the floor. The pain so intense, she bit down on her lower lip, blood foaming around her lips.

The crowd in the store began to scream in waves. First those who had witnessed the brutal attack and then others followed, because humans in crowds are stupid cattle.

He gave a sharp thrust and impaled her beautiful body deeper onto his talons. The terrible visage of Recluse broke through and his jaw elongated. Quickly he drew the dying hero into him and bit down savagely on her throat. Fresh, hot, coppery blood squirted into his mouth and he relished the taste as her life force spilled from her spasming body.

Finally, she was still, his wicked tongue lapping up the blood from her ravaged throat. Finished he tossed her corpse away and let out a terrible and apocalyptic roar that shattered vases in the vicinity for ten feet.

**(15)**

"What's he been doing?" Cap asked, standing outside the lab he watched Tony and Bruce watching Connor.

Inside the laboratory the man known as Connor Laughing Cloud was manipulating the holographic display with fast, precise movements. Eyes flitting back and forth, hands acting independently. Complex formula flared and died away to simply be replaced with another. Failed and succeeded, only to stabilize and be catalogued. In the centre of the colorful numerical maelstrom, a complex amorphous form pulsed. At his left side Zev sat simply, watching the light show go by without a sound or waiver. Since being here he had barely spoke, avoided most people and when engaged was very pointed, blunt and to the point.

Most of his free time was spent in the lab the last five days. Assessments, tests and lab workups.

"I believe," Tony shrugged "That is a working Theoretical Theological M theory."

"English, Tony." Steve said.

"Not only do those equations solve for universal consciousness, it solves universal equilibrium."

"Did he go to school for this? The military maybe?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not a single credited hour"

"What's more, is this isn't his only project." Tony flicked his wrist out and a crimson gauntlet formed over his wrist, then projected a mini holo glyph. It showed a globe and Stratosphere, along with multiple coloured waves. "This is the possibility of the future. Free energy. He calls it Pulse Waveform Reverberation and Electromagnetic Harmonics."

"Tony." Cap raised an Eyebrow "English"

"Cap," Bruce stepped forward. "He is essentially harnessing the power of the planet to provide free energy. He built what Tesla couldn't, or didn't have the time, too."

"This would take us directly to a Kardashev level II society, skipping one." Bruce told him "He is knocking on the door to something monumental. We aren't even at a Level one yet. "

"Amazing," Steve looked at the man inside the lab. "Weird"

"No" Wanda said stepping in, having recently returned from Westminster. One arm hugging her chest. "I'm weird. He is Autistic, somewhere. I've seen it before."

"She isn't wrong" Tony seconded.

"He could be a savant," Bruce scratched his head. "It's hard to tell."

It was both true and not quite truth; From the second he touched down at the Avengers compound he was odd. The man could fight like hell and heaven combined, he had a very smart mouth and quick wit. At moments he could be very outgoing and personable, though over whelmingly. At moments he was sensitive to light and sound and Gd forbid if two people tried to talk to him about two different subjects at the same time. Sam had a fat lip from that lesson learned.

For hours he was quiet or walking around with just his head phones in. Nothing else mattered.

Then there were the moments like this, what Tony called moments of Chaotic Genius, where he would write on deep philosophical insights or complex scientific theory.

"Not all of it can be explained that way, Wanda." Bruce told her. "You aren't wrong, but."

"But?" She raised a manicured eyebrow. "How do you explain it then?"

"This." Tony extended his arm, palm up and another holo glyph Flared to life and began to slowly rotate. "Friday?"

"Outside of the obvious Genetic telomers and markers for Autism, as well as Brain activity and interconnectivity in conjunction with Brain biology I find a high probability indicating the presence of Savant talent. Another anomaly is present with in the genetic Helix. The presence of Gene HSM33A"

"The X gene." Steve mumbled to himself.

"He's a mutant?" Wanda said, remembering her first encounter with him. He had been silent since Natasha brought him in. Assessing, petting his dog. Weary eyes took in everyone and everything, not one person in that room had any doubt he had assessed who to kill, what he could use and the fastest way out. Before she said a word to him, Connor had closed the distance when she walked into the room. Coming well within a socially acceptable comfort zone, Wanda raised her hand to greet him and said "Hi"

Connor simply responded by bringing his own hand up, tracing his fingers up her palm and locking his fingers with hers. Hers closing reflexively on his. There they stood and no one said a word, not even the pair. For one reason or another he had taken to the Witch.

She in turn had done her research. She was Romani and Jewish, he was First Nations (Plains Cree and Siksika) and Jewish. Both five seven and slight of build, yet he was deceptively large for such a small man. She had stared into those burning, fiery bronze azure orbs and seen the 'other'. There was something more to him, half here and half there.

"We aren't capable of dealing with this," Steve Rogers admitted "We need to go to Chuck."

"Shouldn't be to hard to collaborate" Tony flippantly said, "They just found the body of one of their own in uptown."

"Who?" Wanda asked

"Jubilation Lee." Bruce told her somberly

"No," Wanda covered her mouth

"He took Black Cat yesterday." Tony added. "He is more confident, daylight. CCTV caught it and now the public is going crazy."

Steve was shaking his head. To many lost in such a short time. Bucky's death still haunted him. It hadn't sunk in yet nor had he let it out, he would wait for the appropriate time. "Send a message to the Xavier institute, Wanda. You're our resident X-Men liaison. Please"

She nodded and left the room. Their eyes fixed back on the man. His hands darted to and fro with ever increasing intensity. Pieces falling like Tetris, connecting and failing. The more he failed the faster his hands moved.

"When he gets angry, Steve," Tony took his arm and looked into Caps eyes. "Steve, he gets faster and smarter."

Those all-American Blue eyes fixed back on the Autistic Mutant in front of him. The first of his kind, by all accounts. Never had they encountered an autistic mutant. A flare from the room and the settled form produced an impressive looking tetrahedron. Connor walked his way around it, inspecting it for a perfection only he could gauge.

Shooting a stare over to the clustered group of heroes, his eyes a destructive burnished Bronze now. "Can your AI build this? The dimensions and specs are all there."

"What is it, Bud?" Tony asked, "Seeing Delta waves and a complex equation involving Planks constant and something else."

"Vibrational Phase Pulse Mirroring." He responded, flipping the image and looking at it once more.

"Which translates to?" Bruce asked

"I can teleport."

**(16)**

Connor sat on the floor, legs crossed. Zev rested his fluffy head on his right thigh. Soulful puppy eyes faithfully watching his every move, Connor alternated between items. Single mindedly perusing the completion of his task. Whatever mental checklist he was working with. In front of him lay a collection of coloured fidget spinners, gloves. Wires, solder. To any one else this would be confusing and clutter, for Connor, it was organized.

Everything had to be in its place, even if it looked like a mess, it wasn't close to it. A mess was a carefully coordinated and thought out system of fall backs, choke points and weigh stations in his over all defense. And when he worked, nothing went without being tested over and over. The maxim had been drilled into him long ago: Verify, reverify and reverify the reverification.

And that he did. Since coming to the Avengers compound, he had been collecting data, researching. Gathering data and points on everything to know who he was really dealing with. Seeing them on the news was one thing, but he needed to be sure. Outside of that, he had to admit, Stark and Dr. Banner were very accommodating with their lab and resources. If they really wanted him to be an Avenger, they had shown nothing to make him doubt it.

In the short time he had been here, Connor had also completed work on his part of the bargain. Among a group of Super Powered individuals and a Hulk. One had to be able to hold his own. All he had was his intelligence and military training. Which both Natasha and Clint assured him was more than enough. He had always admired Hawkeye, as a kid seeing him on the news, he had loved the archer whom was just a guy in a world beyond his capabilities. Yet, he did the unthinkable.

Taking a break from his work, he scratched Zevi's head. "Just you and me, boy. You get me and I get you. Zevi Kelevra," The softness of his fur and quiet, gentle demeanor soothed him.

"You speak Hebrew." Wanda's Slavic lit filled the room. It neither shocked nor surprised him. He had felt the presence of another at the door. It was just one of those spooky things he had picked up in Iraq and Afghanistan. Connor half turned. She was gothic for sure. In a black tank top and plaid mini skirt with black thigh high socks. Rings adorned almost every finger. She was Unique and her own person. Weird, like him. Connor understood weird.

"How did you know?" Connor asked equally intrigued now. Hebrew wasn't easily recognized by the average American or European.

"Zevi Kelevra," Wanda smiled as she walked into the room and knelt across from him, sitting on her legs. "Zevi though, isn't really standard is it, Zev. Wolfy Bad dog?"

Connor smiled, the first real crack in his visage since he came here. "You Speak Hebrew?"

"Enough, Romani, French, Hebrew and a little Greek." Her Green eyes sparkled

"I can read Greek because I speak Russian, but I can't translate it. How did you learn Hebrew?" He asked, his enthusiasm was like a child's now.

"I'm Jewish, well, at least my Father is Jewish. Which I guess doesn't make me Jewish in many people's eyes."

"To me it does." That is awesome. "Do you practice? Shabbat?"

Wanda laughed merrily "I am a witch, my powers bestowed on me from a demon."

"And? Solomon controlled demons and used them, he was still Jewish."

"Your logic is not false," She smiled wide. Her eyes focusing on his cornucopia of tools and what looked like scrap. "What are all of these?

Connor picked up a modified spinner. "Phasic X17, splits at a very odd angle. A force of nature itself. A bit of tweaking and I can teleport or make someone else teleport."

"Seriously?" She asked, "what about this?"

Following her finger, he saw she was pointing at the glove. "Behavioural Pattern interrupter" He said matter of fact, as if Wanda was going to understand exactly what he was saying. "Meant to disrupt an opponent's mental focus during a fight or immediately prior. Disorient. The claws" He flipped the glove over. "Are shuko for combat and climbing. The knuckles are reinforced poly carbonate, ceramic. Fashioned with ridges like a shark's tooth. Kinda like being hit with a sledge hammer with teeth."

"How do you think of these things?" She asked leaning forward on her hands to get a better view. She was so close Connor could smell Pantene from her shampoo and a trace of love spell. He laughed a little.

Her head tilted so she could take in his gaze. "What?" Her smile was radiant.

"I just think it's ironic, how a witch wears a perfume or lotion called Love Spell."

Wanda sat back with a look of amused shock on her face. "How did you know that?"

"I never forget a scent. Scent has a colour just like sounds, and voices. Especially if its one of my favorite scents."

"And you see it in Colour as well?" She asked puzzled yet amazed.

"I always see in colour. It's like looking through a constant heads up display. The normal is like this white noise TV of bluish white light."

Something inside of Wanda nagged at her. "When was the last time you ate?"

A look of utter confusion crossed his face, she could see him thinking. "I don't know, yesterday? I don't even know…" He paused "What time is it?"

"Eighteen hundred give or take a few," she said softly.

"Tuesday?"

"Connor, it's Thursday."

**(17)**

Henry 'Hank McCoy's powerful, heavily muscled furry form walked into the Professors office impeccably dressed. His lab coat open and flowing out behind him. Though he looked like a wild animal or the 'Beast' for which his nom de guerre originated. His mind was true beauty.

"What do you think Hank?" Charles Xavier asked his old friend and colleague.

"I think two things." Hank began removing his glasses and polishing the lenses. He continued "One, is that we need him to be here as soon as possible. Captain America was right, in the realm of Mutant Kind, he is better off here."

"So, he is assured to be one of us?" Doctor Jean Grey asked sitting across from the Professor. Her fiery mane of red, tied with a single yellow bow. The green pant suit was a complimenting mix with her flowing locks.

"Very much so, all the samples Wanda and Tony sent over confirm it."

"Your second point, Hank?" Charles asked curiously.

"It should initially be kept quiet. Except for the psychics and may actually require a mental block." Hank looked at the pair. Both trusted friends. "He isn't anything we have ever encountered. He is literally a mutation within a mutation."

"So, he is a mutant but also an other unknown?" Jean asked for clarification.

"No, he is a known, but we have never dealt with a mutant who happens to also be Autistic, let alone an Autistic Savant." Hank pointed out "Thus this is completely new territory for us as well."

"I have reached out to his mind, it is such a land scape as which I have never seen," Xavier admitted. "His abilities are subdued, stunted. It is as if the X gene was retarded somehow."

"It wouldn't be the first time the Government had experimented on mutants." Jean added sourly.

"This is different, he was aware I believe of what he was getting into, but not of what he was." Professor Xavier stated, "He had no idea he was Autistic or that he was a Mutant, those abilities were exploited."

"What is his official Diagnosis in your Opinion, Hank?" Jean asked

"I would say Asperger's Syndrome, it was classified once on its own, but is now simply lumped in with ASD diagnosis"

"I will begin researching it and possible interventions immediately, its effects, as well as best how to intervene here."

"I think," Xavier interrupted, gazing out the front lawn at the flowers and the fading sun filtering between the trees. "We must understand that, he is as different from us, as we are from homo sapiens."

"Are you saying a whole new class of Mutant?" Jean asked

"It is a mutation within a mutation, one in which we always knew could happen, but Asperger's is so rare, Autism as well. That the likelihood was small I had thought."

"This would be a single Generation mutation." Hank stated, "It could destroy the very concept of Darwinism."

"Or prove it right Hank," Jean Said, "What if we are witnessing nature working as we speak."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I shall prepare the danger room as a welcoming place, it's right off the landing bay. We can bring him in quietly or Tony can bring him here."

"I think the Avengers should come here for now, our greatest strength lies in numbers and coordination now. Wolverine, Storm and Wanda have worked with them on numerous occasions."

"Agreed," Xavier seconded Jean Greys opinion. "What ever Recluse is I can't find him using Cerebro, but I fear a mind so twisted as Peters' and retaining his intelligence, is planning something massive. The sooner we get them hear and get moving, the better."

"I will contact Avenger's tower." Hank nodded.

"Holy." He paused "Shit."

Connors eyes watered, Wanda laughed innocently. The man had been very open to exploring food. It seemed with food, he was adventurous. However, the Sakovian spice was a bit over powering.

"You can't handle the heat?" Wanda teased her new team mate.

"No, I love spice. But Damn. It kicks." Taking a large swig of Gatorade, Connor sat it down. My body will get used to it. He smiled. Once I have had something, it doesn't take long."

Taking another bite of Lo Mein, she noticed how he used Chop Sticks, easily and effectively. Naturally. "What do you mean it doesn't take you long?"

"I mean, my body. It's why I don't take pills. The effects are full blown the first time I take something. Then, after that. It stops. They are ineffective."

Wanda chewed slowly, deep in thought. Her Green eyes watching him eat. Thinking.

"Has Tony spoken to you? Anyone?"

He nodded slowly.

"So, you know you're a mutant right?" She asked. There was no easy way to break the news. Like Autism, it was a bandage best pulled quickly. Again, Connor nodded.

"So am I, you know." She grinned at him, dipping her head to catch his eye. "I'm only enhanced by the demon. But I am a mutant to."

Connor laughed. "Do you know how improbable this seems to me?" He laughed merrily.

"What is that?" Folding her arms on the table and leaning into them.

"We are both Indigenous and Jewish, both Mutants. You were cursed by a demon and I was cursed by Hashem." He paused "I know I'm a Savant, I was diagnosed three years ago. I don't fit in, anywhere."

"You will here and with the X-Men. You will fit in. This I promise." She reached out and touched his arm. "You will discover your true potential."

"What are your powers?" He asked, "Or is it abilities?"

"Either works," She shrugged sitting up and taking her fork in hand. "I am weird."

Her laughter was infectious "Chaos magic, I could conjure a sentient, talking black hole if I wished. Rewrite reality, I can also move things with my mind."

"That's amazing," He said through a mouthful of Lo Mein. Swallowed "I would love to talk to a sentient Black hole. Do you know the level of physics questions that could answer for me?"

Of all the things he could say, that one floored her. "Connor, do you know how amazing that statement is?"

"Why?"

"Most people would be terrified of the prospect." She washed the Lo Mein down with a long draw from her water.

"I'm not most people," He gave a half shrug. "I like the idea of exploring new worlds and the universe. Seeing it."

Wanda's green eyes sparked, and she smiled. "Have you ever been off world?" She paused "I mean that you can remember?"

"Nope," He responded sadly "I guess you have?"

"Once."

"Ok, Tony" Cap said "Let's prepare to load up. Get the quin jets loaded down for bear. I want to be in West Minster by midnight or sooner."

The spacious, multi-tiered sitting room was bustling with motion and conversation as The Avengers assembled prepared to evacuate the compound and move all operations to the X mansion. The consensus between the two teams was that seclusion and circling the wagons was the best bet to formulate a working strategy on defeating Recluse.

Cap and Tony both agreed with Charles' thought that, if Recluse had gone and taken his namesake literally, then it was because the alien was planning something huge. What it was none could venture, and Charles couldn't locate the creature mind. The tortured genius that was once Peter Parker. A malicious and murderous hunter with almost no weakness and which was a one-man army backing them all up against a very small wall.

"Rhodie, how long until we are ready on the ground elements?" Steve asked the black and grey armored Avenger.

"Ground elements are ready and loaded, air is standing by to clear our way."

"And our fail safe?" He questioned

"In place and waiting."

Shouldering his shield, Cap looked over the Holo manifest on the Plexi glass tablet in front of him. Though technology advanced and changed the way in which wars were fought, what didn't change was the hecticness before the battles, before the war was fought. The preparation and anticipation, it was even worse when transitioning into another phase or worse, retreating.  
If he was being honest with himself. That was exactly what this was, a retreat. They had been beaten, bested and bloodied. They had no intelligence or possible location of their enemy and it had all the advantages. No, there was nothing left to do but retreat.

With a somber mood settling over him, Captain America shut down the tablet and picked up the weapons crate beside him. Settling the weight of the three-hundred-pound crate, the star-spangled Avenger set off to load it onto one of the waiting quin Jets and hasten their escape into the relative unknown.

"How did you lose your memory?" Wanda asked, taking looping strides in her stockinged feet. They both made their way lazily down the hall way back toward his room. Connor was slightly distracted, eyes darting back and forth. Zevi trotting ahead of the pair happily working a cone only he could see and smell.

"Had a massive seizure about four and a half years ago, I seized for like, twenty minutes, then just gone. No breathing, nothing. When the medics brought me back, they said it scared the shit out of em because I came back screaming and then went right into another seizure that lasted eighteen."

"My Gd, Im sorry." She offered, looking upon the man beside her.

"For what, you didn't do it." He replied with a half shrug. "I came back weird, strange they said."

For a moment they were silent as they neared his room. Zevi darted in in front of them, doing only a dog knows what at the moment as they both paused at the door way. Wanda searched his eyes, there was such a puzzle there, such hurt and yet so much passion and determination, if it was given power could burn the world down to ashes.

"What do you mean, weird?"

He was about to speak, to reply to the strange bewitching woman in front of him. When every muscle tensed, his eyes lost focus and his stomach dropped out. The world narrowed in front of him and he knew he was seeing with eyes that were not his own.

Wanda watched it happen, one moment he was here and the next he was gone. His pupils focused on a point somewhere only he could see, and his body was rigid in place. She had seen it before in extreme meditative states, states commonly induced and not that easy as to simply slide into it. She could see the tension carried in the body, what world he was in, she had a guess.

"Ok," She whispered instinctively, not knowing where the knowledge had come from, but she was used to the weird manifestations of her powers. Slowly, Wanda reached up and gently scratched the back of his neck with her crimson coloured nails. Slowly the tension eased from his neck and shoulders, though those burning blue orbs stayed rigid.

"Come back to me," She soothingly sung, her voice a sultry magic, calling him back from the reaches and depths of the void. "Come back to me,"

He turned his head to her, his face a mask of hardened steel and fire, she swore his eyes were ablaze with bronze fire. The flecks were more prominent and defined. It seemed he was about to speak when the lights went out.

Conversation ceased. No one moved within the spacious sitting room. The silence within that great hall was tomb like. Outside the large glass terrarium style windows, New York blazed with ambient lights and neon strobes. Sam Wilson turned slowly, cautiously, eyeing the elevator and catching the worried look stitching itself across Widows face. The assassin drew both her pistols.

Clint gave a sharp jerk to his walking stick and the Stark tech Bow formed into the archers formattable two-hundred-pound draw monster. With fluid ease, an arrow was knocked, and he was scanning, swinging back to back with Natasha. Casting a quick glance down, the two moved to a predetermined tile and Clint depressed it with his boot heel, a deep red light flooded the room and illuminated it.

"Cap came striding into the room carrying his shield, gaze flicking between Iron Man and War Machine. "Look Alive, we- "

Before Cap could finish his thought, the large, multi-story glass shattered with a deafening pop.

"What is it?" Wanda said on reflex. There could be no doubt as to what it was or, more importantly, who.

Connor turned toward her, pulling on his gloves and pocketing a few of his inventions. "War."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, trepidation in her voice. Though she knew the reality, the horror had come home to them, yet against all hope she could wish. Though before Connor could respond to her, they heard the crystalline echo of glass shattering and showering a hard floor in millions of musical impacts.

Natasha and Clint both drew down on the body that rolled to the floor, face down it didn't move. Concealed, bloody and battered beyond recognition. Cautiously, Natasha edged forward, Hawkeye covering her. War machines powerful GAU 7 Shoulder mounted mini gun was poised to shower the offender in a hail of bullets that would turn the intruder to pulled pork in mere seconds. Silence purveyed, one toe sliding in front of the other, Widow kept her poise and control, reaching the body, she knelt and rolled it over.

"It's Sabretooth," She called out. "What's left of him anyway."

"Dead?" Tony asked, puzzled at the possibility

"As a door nail," Natasha confirmed. "How I don't know, no signs of regeneration at all."

"How's that possible?" Rhodie asked, offsetting Tony as the two Iron Avengers gazed down on the body.

"Tony's the genius, so you guys tell me." Widow fired back, her eyes up and scanning the skyline outside.

"No big loss though," Tony commented as Natasha stood and slinked away from the exposure. A loud metallic 'thunk' sounded against his armour. Looking at his chest, Tony saw a round silver disk. "The Fuc- "

A pulsed electro magnetic shock front, blasted outward at the speed of sound from the device, sweeping across the room and neutralizing all electronics in the area. Both armoured Avengers were powerless and prostrate. Before Tony could execute an emergency extrication due to a catastrophic loss in power, a massive black tentacle swept in and propelled him out of the window and to the street one hundred and twenty stories below.

A black figure swung into the open area, both Widow and Hawkeye let loose, but the assailant twisted and spun with a precognizance that was super natural. There rounds and arrows missing easily. Weaving and dodging the fire like a dancer in a macabre performance, the symbiote enjoyed its demonstration with cackling laughter. Quickly it stood erect like a matador and shouted.

"Ole!" From its hand above its head grew a long, javelin like weapon. Spinning on a heel, Recluse let the slimy, black oily looking spear fly. It sailed true, blowing through the front of Rhodie's suit with the sickening sound of tearing metal, shards of iron, electronics and bone erupted from the heroes back and blood flowed from the gaping wound as the spear punched through and embedded into the wall. The once formidable armour now, nothing more than an expensive, iron casket.

Pitching forward, Recluse rolled to his feet and shot into the air in a tight, spinning side flip. A glob of sticky projection spit out and struck Natasha in the face, partially covering mouth and nose. Dropping she clawed at the offending substance futilely. Clint knocked and fired an arrow in response, the symbiote easily plucking it from the air before it struck true.

As Recluse hit the floor on his feet, Clint activated the arrow and it exploded in a blinding shower of directed white phosphorus that ignited and burned across the symbiotes chest. The alien reacted with a violent and rage filled scream which was cut short by a metallic 'thwang'.

Captain Americas shield connected with the symbiotes head, sending Recluse stumbling backward. Cap easily caught the returning Vibranium disk. Spinning into a powerful strike. Shield refit to its maglock gauntlet, he drove the edge of it downward. The strike would have split a normal man's skull as it snapped toward the floor. A powerful up stroke on the return caught the creatures full face on the surface of the circular weapon.

Clearing Recluses body, Cap drove a flying knee into the Symbiotes chest stumbling it back and a superman punch with his shield hand split open the symbiotes visage, cutting deep and drawing very red, very dark, human blood. Having closed the distance, Cap unleashed the fury contained within him at the death of his closest friend and many more allies.

It was an impressive display of courage and skill, but the alien had recovered and sent a wall of symbiotic fluid toward the super soldier and sent him sailing across the room and into the opposing wall.

Righting himself, Recluse prepared to counter, but found he couldn't move. Perplexed at the inability, the Churning black and brown visage looked down, only to see its ankles and feel locked in place by gossamer bands of scarlet energy. Looking up, Recluse saw the Scarlet Witch. Eyes a glow and hands swirling with their crimson energy. The alien let out a loud, deep roar of protest and rage.

An unknown entity strode toward the symbiote monster. The calm demeanor would have been unsettling for anyone to witness in the situation, as if this were a daily occurrence in the man's life. His toe clicked a hidden panel in the floor, a thin, long crack immediately opened in front of him and without breaking stride palmed the pistol grip of the M4 Carbine that sprang from the recess.

Confidence in his grip, he dropped to a shooters stance and shouldered the weapon. Letting loose two rounds in rapid succession. Two perfect shots to centre mass, a brief pause and then another loud thundering clap. The round striking Recluse directly between the eyes, striking his forehead and stunning him.

As if she could read his mind, Wanda released the creature from her ethereal hold and without missing a beat, Connor's hand slid down and found the trigger for the connected two oh three launcher cradled below and fired. The forty millimeter round resounded with an audible thump and the directed kinetic energy shell connected with his target's chest and in a dazzling display of white and blue light blew the symbiote violently back ward and out of the window. The creature impacted the building adjacent and spiderwebbed the wall, shooting plumes of dust, brick and mortar into the air.

Connor stepped up to the window as Cap drew alongside. "How'd you know Bucky's rifle was there"

"Security schematics. Memorized them."

"How'd you know it was a DK shell and not an explosive charge?"

"I didn't" Connor shrugged nonchalantly.

Cap gave a tight little laugh and clapped the mans shoulder. "Avengers!" He yelled "Disassemble. You know where we're going, split up, multiple targets. Make it harder for him to track us."


	4. Chapter 4

_**(18)**_

"Connor." Wanda said, her voice full of trepidation and uncertainty. One hand clutching his forearm, the other tightly wrapped around the 'oh shit' handle of the Ford Escape's passenger side. The large black SUV sped up, barely passing the car beside them with centimeters to spare. A pipe truck was directly in front of them, a red warning flag flapping freely from the protruding metal cylinders. Wanda's heart sped up as she pressed herself back into the seat, Connors eye's flicked in a triangle. Rearview, Driver side, passenger.

His hand Jerked fast and tight, almost imperceptible. The vehicle responded immediately. Darting smoothly into the other lane with a fluid and surprising movement.

"Connor!" Wanda screamed as the SUV performed its dynamic movement, Connor depressed the accelerator and shot forward as the car he had cut off blared its horn. Passing the pipe truck, Wanda's eyes were wide and terrified.

His face was like stone, eyes consistently working the mirrors and road before him. Wanda watched when she could, caught between sheer terror and pure fascination at his vehicular ballet. She could see his mind working faster than any others she had watched before. She could only watch the scene unfold in front of them as red released to green. He tapped his fore finger on the gear shift. Once, Twice.

In a blur, his hand grabbed the E- Brake and he gave it a sharp tug and Yanked the wheel sharply to the left. The multi-ton SUV's backside swung out on an arc as they drifted into the traffic and he pointed the nose toward the Hudson. As fast as it was pulled, Connor dropped the brake, powered through the drift and made off down third Avenue.

Streetlights rippled over the black paint; Zev seemed to be enjoying the rollercoaster ride as he panted away in the back, finally realizing laying down was the prudent thing to do. Several times Wanda had had to use her abilities to keep the precocious pup rooted firmly in place to prevent an accidental meeting of dog and door.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked, her emerald green eyes wide and locked on Connor. "Do you know where you are going?"

She was amazed as he played hopscotch in four lanes of New York traffic. In and out of space's so fast, with so little room to maneuver, feats she herself would never dream of attempting or thought possible.

"The Verrazano" He replied, His eyes ever vigilant to the heavy traffic. "Fastest way off Staten Island from where we were."

Connors voice betrayed not a single hint of duress or fear.

"What? How are you sure? We aren't using the GPS," Wanda asked, turning in her seat and looking out of the back hatch and then through the moon roof. She half expected to see the swinging menace closing in on them. An irrational thought given Recluse wouldn't know what vehicle to follow or the impact of the DK round would wear off so fast as to allow him to orient onto their specific vehicle.

"Positive," Connor's eyes flicked in that wary triangular pattern. "I've planned several routed from various pointes for exfil if I ever needed them and better point," The vehicle jerked to the right in a swift deft motion, yet he never broke stride or cadence. "GPS means we are connected to a traceable system. I don't want that right now."

"I don't know the route to the X mansion from the ground." Wanda provided.

"Don't worry about it, you know the town. It's good enough for me. Right now, this is a high threat Security issue and combat situation and we are at a sever disadvantage."

Connor swung the SUV sharply to the right, skidding out along the feeder. Tires squealed and smoked, stuttering briefly on the pavement then gaining traction as he powered the vehicle through the maneuvered. The Hudson was five yards away and the Verrazano was just insight, burning brightly in the dark night.

"Explain, just talk to me" Wanda licked her lips nervously

"We don't control the high ground, at all considering Recluse can wall crawl and web sling. And whatever it was just took out our air support and heavy artillery in one strike."

"Tony and Rhodie?" Wanda asked with a slight inflection to her lit.

"Exactly. Cap knew it and understood it, hence why he split us up. Multiple trails, only one bad guy."

"The Quinn Jet?"

"To much prep time for takeoff. There's no way to know how long that round will keep him down. How resilient it will be."

They pulled onto the bridge and Connor veered around the traffic into the HUD lane. "It's a toll"

"I know. We have an Easy pass." Connor reached under the dashboard and flicked a switch

"We don't use ea- "Before she could finish her thought, strobing neon red and blue lights erupted and filled the shadows of the bridge. Ear splitting sirens blared alerting any drivers near by as he burst past the traffic at a standstill.

He pulled into the Emergency lane and blew through the toll points at ninety miles an hour.

"How'd you know that was there?" Wanda asked puzzled, her eyes locked on the man who seemed to be operating more like a machine than a human.

"This is a supped up Federal issue response vehicle. You can't just put the key in and start it. There's an activation or secondary ignition just below the dash and forward of the driver door, as well, in the back-cargo space under the carpeted floor panel. There is a hidden compartment with a hard case containing one of two systems or both. Personal defensive weapons, or an M48 rotary Grenade launcher and provisions. There are cameras mounted on all four points of the bumpers and it is up armoured." The SUV crossed over the bridge as Connor fixed his Bronzy blue eyes on her "I wasn't always a bum teaching self-defense."

"Who are you?" She wondered aloud

"I don't know"

_**(19)**_

Recluse gathered his senses. All the millions of connections feeding his brain a multitude of information and biological assessment. The symbiotes nano organisms immediately repairing the broken bones and internal damage to its host. Head still ringing, he cracked his neck to one side and then the next. The vertebrae straightening and correcting themselves. What would have been a severe rotation and straightening of the cervical lordosis, immediately altered, snapping and popping back into place with ease.

Gazing out the gaping hole he had come through, he knew no one would remain at Avengers tower. He had no concept of how long he had been down. The Kinetic impact had done a massive amount of damage to his internal host. Coming to the edge of the cinder block and brick portal he gazed down to the street below.

"Like cockroaches… "He growled "Welp, time to greet the peasants"

Spreading his arms wide, Recluse shouted "Friends, New Yorkers, Avengers! Lend me your ears…."

Stepping out into the air, the symbiote dropped fast. It took a full six seconds and Recluse landed with a loud cracking of concrete, a cratering fracture of concrete and shards blew into the air around his imposing form. Fishers sprang from the impact sight at the mass of the alien landing "Or your hearts, livers brains. For. I. Am. Hungry."

None of the three figures spaced out around him spoke or flinched. No humour was to be found in the banter. Only very serious very angry faces. Cap had anticipated an attack from Recluse and had set in motion this very contingency. His Iron curtains.

"I don't intend to loan you Shit, little man, except a beatin'" Juggernaut growled under his Helmut, taking a step forward simultaneously with his allies.

"Is not to late to surrender, Peter." Colossus added. Attempting to give the former Hero a way out of what was to come.

"Seriously, how many years in America and you still haven't lost that tiresome accent?" Recluse remarked "You sound like you should be strong arming some Vietnamese laundromat, not threatening little ol me. Right, Jolly Green?"

Hulk roared, shaking windows. The mass of green muscle charged headlong.

"Shit, you need a hulk sized tic tac." The stop sign sized fist drove downward at the black and tan monster. With impossible reflexes, Recluses hand caught the freight train coming his way, his heels dug into the concrete and the Hulk came to rest. That evil, twisting amorphous face grinned upward. "I don't know whether to get you a breath mint or toilet paper to wipe your mouth."

A fist of black, inky mass shot from Recluses chest and sent the one-thousand-pound Hulk tumbling across the street.

Juggernaut went to grab at the symbiote, but he dropped with speed. Diving through his legs. Twin lines of black fluid web lines struck his heels as he somersaulted. As he righted himself, coming out of the roll Recluse gave a vicious yank. The brute of a man smashed face first into the asphalt, his helmet creating a divet in the road with the force of impact.

Before he could react, Recluse was lifted off the ground by his feet and spun at impossible speed only to slam into a metallic body. The force jarred both host and symbiote. As Recluse collapsed to the ground, raining metal blows struck his body. Head, chest, back. The sound of the blows was sickening and echoed off the skyscrapers as both Colossus and Hulk beat the former Spider man into the pavement.

He was aware of his body being propelled up into the air, swung in an ark only to smash into the street once more. By a single ankle, Juggernaut began to play with the limp symbiote like a dog with a chew toy. To be swung like a bat, only to meet a mass of green flesh that arrested his movement and shattered his spine to dust. Then to be passed to the metal beast of a Russian.

As fast as he healed the damage, more was mounting. Then without mercy, he was thrown into the same building he had been shot into. For the second time tonight, he created a massive whole in the stone façade with his pulverized body.

The brief reprieve gave the symbiote time to heal its host. Stitching muscle and sinew back together, fixing bone back into place.

"Now I know how Karla Kush feels…" He growled "maybe after this, Vivid is a career option."

The three Titans reformed, stepping through the massive infiltration point hastily made.

"Gd, I usually have to pay a good three hundred dollars to a six-foot brunette in SoHo for punishment like that… Huge Bulgarian Bitch named Olga or Bratislava... Fuck if I know." Recluse drew into himself, and then threw his arms and chest out. The swirling mass of living shadow burst out and reformed as he grew in size to equal Juggernauts size. "My Turn boys."

_(20)_

Wanda glanced down in the soft ethereal glow of the dashboard's neon displays, Connors' hand was tightly wrapped around the gear shift and white as paper.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Wanda's eyes flicked up to his jaw line. She could see the tension held in his clenched jaw. Even in the dark night, the pulsing red and blue strobes long gone. He looked like a statue, set and on cruise control.

"Adrenaline," He said through gritted teeth. "I over produce in moments of stress, while I am calm on the outside, in my head, it heightens everything for me. Slows things down. But if I don't get it out, I get sick. My kidneys hurt and seize up. I get angry and I want to fight. Goes on to long, it's like I have the flu."

Quickly Wanda turned on the overhead light and dug in the glove box.

"Where's your shoes?" Connor asked in an attempt to distract himself and also out of concern.

"I didn't have time to grab them." She replied still rummaging through the trash heap that was the glove box. "Will Ibuprophen help?"

"I don't know," He half shrugged "I usually use scotch."

"Seems kind of self-defeating, yes?" Wanda soothingly said twisting off the top to a bottle of water stored in the door. She fed him two pills and held the water for him as he drank slowly.

They had been driving for two hours now. Connor had been quiet, trying to settle his body. Wanda had watched him and wondered how he experienced such stress, what that dump was like for him. What was the toll it was taking on his mind and body?

Zev had taken up a guarding position, perched on the centre consul, watching through the windshield as the night rushed by in voided blackness. The medium sized pup stretched to stand half in the back, his eyes locked on only his puppy senses knew. He had leaned his head on Wanda's shoulder and the familiarity and warmth flowed over her, she reached up and ran her fingers through his wavy tri coloured fur. Sometimes on curves, Zev would sway and bump into Connors shoulder and like a ping pong ball, sway back into her. The smile on her face was genuine and she loved the air that filled the cabin between the three of them.

"What is the over all prognosis?" Wanda asked quietly, eyes averted from him. Though she wanted to know, a part of her she couldn't recognize or want to admit to, didn't want to know.

"I get really sick." He replied dryly. His hand still a hard vice around the gear shit and wheel.

"When did it start?"

Connor was quiet for a long moment, eye's scanning the road and ditch line ahead of them. Searching every sign and billboard as they approached outer Albany, when suddenly the SUV veered off onto an off ramp.

"Where are we going?" She let the previous question die. Gathering her legs up and tucking them under her, Wanda turned in the seat to face him. Brushing her hair back over her ear, she let her emerald eyes take him in profile.

"Detour." Connor never looked at her. She watched as he brought the lumbering vehicle to a rolling stop. Turning his head in each direction, he scanned the T intersection. Left and right. Wanda could see the mental mathematics working in his mind and wished she could see it. Then, Connor turned right and set their course.

"So, when did it start?" Wanda's Slavic lit was music to his ears. He couldn't contain a smile any longer and felt the tight mischievous grin spread over his stoic face.

"Persistent?"

"Persistently Curious, let's say." Her voice, that accent was like honey to his soul.

"After the military."

"Army?"

"Something like that." He nodded "Ya byl v' Inteligencia"

"So, what happened?" This time she poked his arm with her crimson nail. "Road trips are good for knowing each other."

"Road trips while being pursued by a homicidal genius former superhero serial killer?"

"Of course, especially those ones." She laughed merrily, Zev giving her an enthusiastic puppy kiss as her melody filled the air and hearts around.

Then she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand and looked up at him. Finally, he glanced in her direction, catching her eye and her breath caught.

_Damnit,_ she thought to herself. His eyes shine like polished sapphire. She waited for him, afraid to say another word because she might say the wrong thing. Or more likely, something she didn't want to say.

It began, I guess. When I didn't get sick for a year. Nothing could touch me or phase me. I came back really hyper aggressive, bad. I was a rage filled human being. Then after two months I started getting sick. Vicious stomach pains, I would try to claw my stomach open. Night sweats and sever nightmares. I wasn't the same. I became very sensitive to heat, like, I don't realize I'm overheating. If I don't pay attention, or someone does, I will overheat and seize up. Times like this, I am so angry, the adrenaline dump is so massive it spikes high and so does my T levels."

"T levels?"

"Testosterone." He replied, taking a gentle left-hand turn "I get stronger, faster. Time seems to slow down for me. I don't want to fight. I get scared initially because I don't want to be violent or be what they made me to be. Then, that dump, and I just want to, all I want to do, is fight and fight and destroy anything that stands in my way. To kill and to push harder and faster. I just push and push and fucking push." He grit his teeth so hard Wanda thought they might shatter.

"Who did this to you, what happens?"

"I don't know," He shook his head. "I can't really remember that part. If I don't, I get shakes, I begin to experience an Autistic meltdown, Sensory overloads so bad I stop functioning. I need my stims and if I can't execute them, then I lose it."

"I- "Before Wanda could finish, Connor Jerked the Edge into a vacant parking lot attached to a strip mall. With a practiced fluidity, he slammed the vehicle into park, told her to wait in the truck and was out his door in mere seconds. Confused Wanda watched his fading form in the night, as Zev decided now was his moment and filled the vacated driver's seat.

(_21)_

Recluse ripped a parking meter from its moorings and swung it in a vicious under hand.  
"Fore!" He cried as the head found purchase with the Hulks chin and snapped his head back, the machine shattering into pieces, sending glittering and clattering silver pieces into the air.

"Fuck making it rain, bitches," He tossed the pole aside. "I came to make it hail."

Colossus waded in, raining blows that found no connection. Recluse dodged the strikes easily. Bobbing and weaving, then connected with the metal giants jaw in a strong over the top right cross.

"Float like a butterfly" The following left upper cut took the Russian off his feet, the sound echoing off the buildings. "Bite like a spider."

Juggernaut was too slow, believing he could catch the symbiotic monster off guard, he had come from behind. Recluse dropped to his back in a hard bicycle kick. The Aliens foot landed like Thors hammer on Cain's helmet and crushed it inward like a pop can. Juggernaut stumbled twice and using the momentum, Recluse dropped his legs and took the eight-hundred-pound man onto himself and then like a spring, launched the unconscious man far down the street and crashing into the Empire State buildings foundational structure.

Executing a fast kick up, the symbiotic senses instantly corrected, dropping him low and under a hammering green fist. Jumping into the air, Recluse executed a spinning triangle. His legs wrapping tightly around the Avengers head and shoulders. Using body weight, he pitched forward into a roll, taking the Hulk with him and releasing him.

"Force equals mass times acceleration," Recluse spotted as the weight of the Hulk smashed into one vehicle and then crushed three more behind it before coming to a halt.

A vicious spear caught Recluse in the side as Pietro rolled with him. Coming to his feet, Colossus threw him like a shot put. Recluse for a fifth time in one night was hurled through a building and destroyed the interior of the all to familiar Macy's.

The thundering Russian wasted no time, in hot pursuit. A sledgehammer of a fist struck the Symbiotes head, another it's solar plexus. Followed by a powerful thrust kick that drove Recluse into the back wall, shattering the brick and mortar.

"Do they teach science on those farms in Russia?" Recluse goaded the X- Men. Casting a web line to catch the overhead pipelines and ripped them open. Gallons of water began gushing out of the torn pipes and onto the store front floor.

In massive steps, Pietro closed the distance as Recluse hoped. Easily dodging the lumbering, unskilled blows. Recluse skipped to the left, feinted and edged back more and more, giving ground to the tin can in front of him.

It was the driving left that ended him, the lack of any situational awareness was his undoing. Recluse moved swiftly to his right and took the Russians wrist and forearm in his hands and helped quickly drive it into the four-hundred-and-eighty-volt electrical box hanging on the wall that was behind him.

With lighting quick reflexes, Recluse had released him and flipped upward and back, landing delicately on one of the remaining shelves. Watching the arcs and sparks. The bluish rings of electrical energy surround the mans convulsing body, as he stood ankle deep in gathering water.

"Metal, even living metal. Highly conductive, especially when immersed in dihydrogen monoxide."

The heavy roar behind him bothered him not, slowly he turned his gaze over his shoulder to see the Hulk gaining ground and a very toothy, needle like grin spread across the amorphous tan and black face.

(_22)_

The First Quinn jet was just touching down in the hanger bay next to the Blackbird, The huge Allison fans kicked up what loose dust and debris Forge couldn't collect with his modified Roomba's. Slowly and expertly, Clint gazed out the bubbled window to help guide his way down and with a creak, the landing gear touched ground. The whine and whir of the goliath fan driven engines began to die and slowly, the drop gate at the rear of the aircraft popped its hermetic seal with a hiss and lowered slowly.

In the lead, Captain America was followed by Hawkeye, Widow and Ant-Man. Meeting them at the bottom of the metal red carpet was Cyclops, Jean, Logan and Xavier who's hover chair moved forward and the regal Professor extended his hand.

"Steve, as always it is a pleasure and honor to see you." The two men shook hands tightly and warmly. "I just wish your visit was under better circumstances."

"Agreed, Professor." Steve smiled tightly and stoically in his military manner. The others had exchanged greetings and pleasantries. Logan walked right up to Caps Six-foot frame. The five-foot four Mutant may not have seemed like a match for the Star-Spangled Avenger, but Steve knew otherwise. Both men clasped hands out of a deep respect and friendship going back over eighty years.

"Logan."

"Steve." Wolverine spit out the side of his mouth. A plug of tobacco tucked tightly into his lip. "Been a long time."

"To long,"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but time is of the essence." Jean excused her directness, coming over to Caps side. "This mutant, we need to know everything we can about him from your perceptions and interactions."

"I am apt to agree with Jean," Charles stated "While it would be best to let you settle in, I am afraid we don't have that luxury. Knowing him by data, is not the same as interaction."

"He's a natural," Clint piped up. "Best damn fighter I ever saw."

Logan shot Clint a look. "Sorry, bub." Clint smiled "If he came into his own, I think even better than you."

"And he's smart." Widow seconded. "He doesn't make the fight seem easy; he eases the fight."

"Can you be more Specific?" Scott Summers asked, his ruby quartz sunglasses masking any emotion. It made him very eerie and intimidating. At six four and two hundred and fifty pounds, it was easy to see why and how the man could hold his own against Wolverine for a time. He screamed efficiency and lethality in both mind and body.

Widow licked her lips, then took a breath. "It's as if he is processing it all so fast, so quick, that time doesn't even exist for him. The calculations behind his eyes, like..." She searched for words.

"Like he's a quantum computer." Ant-man joked.

"Exactly like that," Clint seconded.

"He chooses the easiest and most efficient strategy and has the tools or improvises on the fly immediately to expedite the engagement." Natasha finished, rubbing at tired eyes.

Jean looked to Xavier. "Telekinesis?"

Charles pondered the question for a moment. "I don't think so, I have tried to reach out to his mind on several occasions to get a better picture of him. His thoughts are... Advanced. The connections between mind and body are like nothing I have encountered."

"What kind of mutation are we dealing with?" Steve asked

"A Co beneficial mutation. We won't know until we can meet him. But it seems the Autism and Mutant X gene, benefit and compliment." Jean added tying her long fiery mane back in a ponytail.

"We lost track of him," Clint said "He disabled the GPS as soon as we were attacked, and he went to ground. No idea who's with him."

"Smart to disable the tracking." Logan rubbed at his chin.

"It's just Wanda and him. With his puppy." Jean informed them. I used Cerebro to locate him and infer his condition. Both are fine and I am tracking their progress and how he operates."

"What if Recluse locates them. They won't stand a chance." Ant- Man argued.

"Between Wanda and Him," Steve said, "I think Recluse would have a run for his money."

"And, we have a rapid response team on standby should we need to intervene." Scott added. "Logan, Kurt, Storm and myself."

"I'd like to go as well." Steve requested.

"Of course." Cyclops added.

"For now, Jean will track them and you all, let's get you settled and comfortable." Charles extended his hand and moved himself aside, gesturing to the mansion inside.

(_23)_

Wanda was scratching under Zevi's chin. Cooing and speaking sweet little baby words in Sakovian to the rapidly panting pooch. His dichromatic stare was full of joy and wonder, as his hind leg beat a rhythm against the leather driver's seat.

"You're so pretty. Yes, you are. When this is all done, we should sit down and do our nails, huh?" She ruffled the great white mane around his neck. It made him look like a tiny lion dog, fierce but sweet. "I bet you'd look boss in black, huh? Punk rock, pooch. Mutley crew like."

Lost in her conversation and musings with her furry friend. Wanda had lost track of time, lost in those unique eyes and the comfort he provided. A release in these times, the stress and dying was forgotten as she relaxed. That's why when the passenger door was flung open. Wanda startled with a jump and high-pitched scream. Sitting up straight, she turned quickly in the seat. Her left hand was up and contained a swirling, angry crimson orb. Poised and ready to be released upon her assailant. Her vibrant green eyes fixed on Connor.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Debatable." He half shrugged. "Depends on which version of the DSM you consult."

"You have jokes, I see." She glared at the man in front of her.

"You should see my stand-up routine." He smiled and the anger drained from her face.

"Where have you been?"

"Shopping" He held up a good will bag filled. Opening it, Connor removed a pair of worn, black combat boots with a hand made goodwill price tag. Wanda looked to the boots and then back at him, then reluctantly to the thrift store bag and the dashboard clock.

"Please tell me you did not just rob a thrift store."

"Rob?" No there was no one inside and I left money on the counter and for the busted lock and alarm. So, it's more like B and E. Yeah, totally different Felony. Size six women's, right?" He plunked the boots down beside her feet. "So, All I found was a men's six, about the same. At least its something, not just socks."

"Why combat boots?" She asked smugly.

"Given your attire and we are on the run? Heels would stand out and not match, neither were sneakers. Standing out right now is a no no. So, combat boots"

"How did you know my size?" Wanda was genuinely curious now as she slipped on the boots.

"I saw your feet." He shrugged once more. Whistled once and Zev hoped out of the truck. "Go potty."

As Zevi trotted off, Wanda hopped out to stand beside Connor. "You saw my feet?"

"Yeah, in your socks, when I asked you why you didn't have shoes. I see lines and spaces, can do mental geometry easily. So, my spatial awareness is highly refined. I only need to see it once."

"So, like my foot into a boot?" She asked as a soft breeze carried a strong scent of an Arabian oil called Desert Rain, it was Connors scent and she breathed it in deeply.

"Depends on the show, because make is different in sneaker, boot, to heel or flat."

Wanda Maximoff and Connor Laughing cloud Stood in silence in the damp, humid air. The rustle of leaves filling the air from the small trees lining the parking lot. Zev worked back and forth scenting in a wide cone, trying to discern a good place to relieve himself.

"Thank you, Connor."

Connor only shrugged. "You needed shoes."

"Did you like the Army?" Cut right to it.

"I did. The routine and patterns, it is right in line with my special interest. I did." With a tight, short whistle, he recalled Zev. "Right up until they turned me into a living weapon and made me wake up hating myself every day for it."

They had traveled two more hours, in a back road, circular route. Connor had stopped at a truck stop and lifted a truckers twenty twenty road atlas. He had explained that if this thing was on them, knew what the Avengers were planning, then no matter how slight the chance, he would act accordingly and that meant not doing the expected or unexpected. But doing the random.

Connor had turned to the upstate New York map, laid it flat and flipped a dime. Letting it fall and land on the page. Then choose the town the nose pointed to. Explaining they would find a place to bed down along the way. Which true to his plan, they did. An abandoned hotel and resort outside Silver Springs, New York. The parking lot overgrown and abandoned. He had tucked the SUV in under the overhang of a tall oak, the nose pointing out toward the road for a speedy get away.

Connor let Zev roam around, the curious pup searching the grounds with his sensitive nose. Running to and fro for the sheer doggy fun of the exercise. He had moved to the rear hatch and had it opened. Connor had lifted the hidden floor and removed the two cases.

"Must have been Clint's truck." He called to her. Opening the longer of the cases, he had found a folded bow and several sets of arrows. Wanda watched as he extended the arms and it sprang to life.

She was about to mention she didn't think he could draw it, given what Clint's draw was, but he stood and with minor issue, drew the taught, one-hundred-and-fifty-pound bow back.

"Take some getting used to," he said. Then set it down to inspect the other cases.

Wanda crawled over the seats and began to lower the rear seats to flatten them out in order to sleep. As much as she tried, there was no perfect level, their heads would always be elevated. Looking behind her she watched Connor pull the slide back to a very mean looking pistol, inspect the chamber then with a loud click seat a magazine and release the slide. His eyes flicked to hers and they starred at each other for a long moment.

"Not all of us are magic." His tight smile was so sad and carried with it so much emotion and pain, Wanda's heart broke for him in a million pieces.

"I'm not magic." Wanda replied

"Say's you."

Connor helped her spread out the emergency blankets and inflate the instant pillows. She was enjoying the routine of preparing a bed for them and hid her smile and girlish foolishness. A loud whistle split the night as he called Zev back and the pup took a flying leap up and into the back of the long SUV. Finally, Connor piled in beside her and closed the rear hatch tightly and the light faded.

Not for long as Connor reached up and turned on the dome light. The two of them sat Indian style, both Wanda and Connor petting the pampered pooch.

"Can you hand me the wipes?" HE asked her and Wanda reached into the driver's seat and removed the anti-bacterial wipes they had discovered earlier.

"Ok, I have to ask." She said. "What is with the wipes?"

"Because puppy corn chip feet."

At first Wanda said nothing. Then cracked a small smile that turned into a rolling, jovial laugh in spite of the circumstances. "Did you just say, 'puppy corn chip feet'?"

Yes." He laughed along, the stress of the day draining away with her infectious laughter. "I'm serious."

Taking Zevi's forepaw, he held it for her. "Smells like puppy corn chip feet."

Still laughing, Wanda leaned over and took a quick sniff. An odd look crossed her face and she leaned back in for another sniff.

"Oh, my Gd, it does smell like corn chips!" She devolved into giggles "Bozhe moi."

"I told you!"

She was gasping from laughing so hard, she wiped away a tear. "I can not believe I did that." Wanda laughed harder. "That is so gross."

Connor's laughter was dying down. "That's why I wash his pads, build up of bacteria. Keeps puppy corn chip feet away."

"I still." She cried/laughed "You still said 'puppy corn chip feet'. Watching you handle a deranged symbiote serial killer and then just so easily say 'puppy corn chip' feet"

"I'm not living this one down, am I?" He grinned.

"No, not at all, golden boy." Her smile was radiant, and her eyes sparkled.

"Telling Cap?"

"Oh, and Natasha, Clint, really anyone available to listen."

Connor smiled and shook his head.

"What?" Her charm was amazing. "It is adorable and sweet."

"Never. Have I ever. Been accused of being quote-unquote, sweet before, Miss Maximoff."

Her Green eyes glittered, and her smile was soft. A change swept over her face. Her voice but a whisper among the breeze.

"Never. Has anyone thought I was magic, either?"

_(23) _

She knew she was in trouble. Bounding wall to wall, Spider Woman hit the roof line running. She had seen the outcomes, knew the score. Her training with the Hand and SHIELD told Jessica one thing and one thing only. Run.

High atop New York City, she tried to dodge her pursuer, knowing her trademark red and yellow suit was a bright neon sign, she needed to find a quick, quiet place to ditch it. Sticking and pivoting to her right she changed directions, Jessica could hear the hiss and rasp of that terrible monsters tormenting breathing. Those vicious red eyes and clawed fingers. The razor-sharp fangs.

With a slight pip, she vaulted over the parapet of an old red brick dropping gracefully below. Jessica landed with the soft grace of a gymnast and immediately took off down the alley way. As she approached the ninety degree at the end of the narrow confines, she spun on a heel and came face to face with a massive black web. Jessica didn't even think, only acted. Springing up and onto the adjacent wall, sticking she began to climb. The impact of the webbing on her back was soft, almost gentle, yet fear lanced through her.

Violently, she was ripped from the wall and smashed hard against the cold, unforgiving concrete. Wet with the evenings drizzle. Snapping her head backward from the momentum, her skull bounced off the concrete jungle floor with a sickening crack of bone. Jessica cried out and rolled to her side cradling her head. Slowly coming to her knees.

She could hear the sound of wet clapping, like two steaks being slapped together. Then he spoke.

"A position you are used to and well suited for." Recluse's voice was like gravely lava in her head.

"Pete," She moaned. Begging "Why are you doing this?"

Coming to her feet. Facing the monster that was Recluse. He was terrifying to behold. Thin and athletic, the jaw was grotesquely elongated. Teeth like millions of needles in twin rows. The tongue long and dripping in venom. Black twisting tribals moving over the brown body like two dimensional eels. Morphing and moving and changing shapes constantly.

"Why? Hmmm..." Recluse drew into him self. Looking off into the middle distance. A thin, razor sharp talon tapped at his chin. "Maybe, I guess because of my poor parents, lost at such a tender young age and then…" The symbiote stuttered "M-My uncle B-Ben.."

Recluse let out a tiny sob.

"Pete, I'm sorry, but th- "

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you." Recluse growled with a twisted smile. Quickly he sprang upon her. A web line struck Jessica's chest and yanked her off her feet and toward him. As she came into distance, Recluse let out a devastating straight and crashed his right fist into Jessica's face.

She could feel bone give way and blood fill her mouth as her lip split in two from the force of the impact. The fist driving her down and her head into the asphalt alley way. Then, he placed a well-directed kick into her ribs and the sound of her ribs snapping filled her head.

"There is no hero or villain anymore, Jessica. Don't you get it?" Recluse spit his words like venomous arrows. He covered her body with his own, pinning her hands above her head. That grotesque tongue roamed her body, tasting her and the sickly feeling filled her heart. "Only prey and predator"

"What are you talking about?" It was painful to breathe. "You're insane." She gasped

"Actually, quite the contrary. It's evolution. It's about survival of the strongest, prey and predator. Food Chains. You think Civilization is anything more than a fear reaction to mitigate your fears of being prey to the wild animals of the savanna or jungles? The fear of being just another animal?"

Recluse lowered his head, so they were eye to eye. A talonous tendril drifted lazily from his body and traced itself down her destroyed cheek.

"And you are prey, Jessica." He growled "Nothing more than nourishment for me, fuel to be processed and then shit out. That is all you are. Now, be useful little spider and tell me, where have the Avengers gone?"

Recluse squeezed his knees together, compressing her broken ribs and Jessica screamed into the night sky.

"Where will I find them, Jesse? Come on." He said, sitting up and putting his hands on his hips. "Don't make this harder; This hurts me more than it hurts you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… more useless colloquies." He waved his hand dismissively "Tell me, you useless, Cow!"

"No, I can't" She pleaded. Unease in her voice. Laced with pain, doubt and regret at her past life.

"I am sooo hungry, Jessica." Recluse cooed horrifically. "I think I will start with a breast."

His hand closed around her firm breast and then the sharp talons bit down, digging into her flesh and ripped the fatty tissue away with a rush of blood that peppered his twisting form. Jessica screamed an unholy song, as she simultaneously watched Recluses Jaw open wide and begin to devour her left breast. A part of her once, now food for this monstrous Symbiote.

She screamed for help, for mercy, for Gd.

Recluse covered her mouth and slammed her head against the concrete until she quitted and was dazed.

"Do you know something interesting about meal worms?" Recluse asked "Truly amazing, if one learns something and you then grind that meal worm up and feed it to another, it will learn what the other knew. It appears that it gains the others knowledge."

An oily glob of Symbiote emerged from Recluses body and covered her mouth, smothering her cries. It flowed up her nostrils and flowed sickeningly down her throat. Terror seized her heart and tears spilled from her eyes. Jessica tried to scream in terror, but the substance filled her mouth as she watched his jaw line stretch and the thick tongue open to reveal a very lamprey like end to the organ. Jessica tried to scream louder but was muffled as her mouth was filled. Her arms burned as she tried to fight, and her feet scrabbled to find any kind of purchase.

The tongue shot forward and attached to her forehead, her silent screams went unanswered as she felt the teeth of Recluses tongue begin to eat away at her skin and skull. Tears flowed from her eyes as she was aware of the pain and the fact that she was being eaten alive. The tongue worked as it broke through her thick frontal bone of her skull and hit her soft brain. Jessica's heels worked against the asphalt; white lights burst behind her eyes. When she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, the symbiotic fluid filling her throat began to churn and twist. It felt like barbs were ripping her apart on the inside, as if a drill had been activated deep in her body.

Her feet beat wildly against the ground, her eyes were wide in pain, shock and terror. Blood, froth and foam bubbled from her nose and from underneath the symbiotic fluid covering her mouth as it tried to escape. The Jessica went still, and the only sound left in the alley was that of a hungry predator feeding.

_(24)_

"Hold on." Connor said as Wanda settled back beside him, Zevi had found the passenger side wheel well to be most comfortable. Connor leaned up and flicked a switch. The moon roof activated with a soft whir and rolled back ward, revealing a million stars and the Perseus arm of the Milky way overhead between the swaying leaves and beyond their edges.

Wanda took it all in as millions of stars glittered like diamonds amidst a conglomeration of whites, blue and green gases stretched across the heavens like a fissure in the sky. She listened with rapt attention as Connor explained it all. Pointing out specific constellations. Explaining what star, which was and the one she found most fascinating, was Betelgeuse. A star in Orion which he informed her could go supernova any time. How it would light up our night sky like a full moon for months. As he spoke, shooting stars streaked across the void above filled with such awe-inspiring images and scientific and mythological explanations. The more Wanda listened, the more she smiled. Though she had some questions, she didn't dare to talk because she didn't want him to stop. She could fall asleep to the sound of his voice.

Connor pointed out the southern Cross' respective location, Polaris and how to navigate, tell time by lunar positioning and star location to within fifteen minutes.

Rolling onto her side. Wanda rested her head on her arm. Looking at him in the dim light. His Blue flecked eyes seemed to glow in the darkness surrounding them. His hands moved animatedly as he spoke about things, she had no idea of.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Her voice soft and full of wonder.

"I don't know." He shrugged. That very boyish, very charming half shrug she was coming to know and expect. "It's dumb."

"No. It's not at all." She pushed up on her forearm. "Please tell me. I'd love to know more."

"I just know things. I learn things, have learned. I guess. I just understand it, the universe. It's all language to me, I understand what it's all trying to say."

"What do you mean? Trying to say?" Wanda was intrigued and fascinated by him. Looking down into his eyes, those fiery orbs filled her with her own burning desire to understand him.

"Language. Spoken or unspoken, written. It's all energy. Energy and vibration. Music, whether sung, acoustic is vibrational pattern, energetic patterns. Light waves, sound waves, gravitational waves, all of it is energy. A bark, a chirp, a hiss, all of it sound energy that moves in waves. Peaks and lulls. That energy takes up space, whether the distance between two people, written down or the distance between galaxies. In that space or void, is also energy. Even in silence. I can hear it, I can feel it in every cell of my being, I can decipher it and read it, gather the information it contains, write it down, explain it and interpret it for others. I can track it." He sighed heavily. "I am sorry, it all sounds so dumb. No one gets me."

Connor shook his head and turned away.

With a slender finger, Wanda gently touched his chin and turned his head back to her. In the darkness she locked eyes with him and spoke intimately to him. "I want to, and it is not dumb or weird. If I can, I will understand you. If I can't, I won't judge you or call you. "Stupid' is the last word I would ever use to describe you."

Connor stared into her face, her lips, her eyes.

"Everyone talks of Autism; Savant and they think only Math or Art, or I don't know. Not language or universal language, but it is all language, Math is numbers and numbers are language. I can see that too. Angles, numbers, trajectories. I see it and speak it. What you say, write, doodle, the way you sit and build, I can read those actions because they all communicate a meaning, hold a message. I always know whether or not someone is lying to me or someone else, hiding something, their weaknesses. Mental, emotional or physical and it's maddening. I, for the life of me, can't understand people. Society, because I don't fit in, I can read it but not apply any of it because it seems so unnatural, so foreign to me.  
"So many times, it gets overwhelming for me and I just shut the fuck down. I have so many languages in my head and I can hear one and sometimes not recognize a word. I get overloaded and I don't want touched, I get sensitive to light and sounds and I want to hide; sometimes I do. Everything is talking and I can't just not stop listening, I'm processing so much and so fast. Including myself, I am so aware of how I'm moving, where I am in relation to space time, I can just see where I am, need to be, how to translate a single movement into nonverbal expression because it is all a huge, big chess game. Gddamnit!" Connor cried and covered his eyes. His emotions had risen, and she knew it was a troubling thing for him. "It hurts, sometimes."

Wanda gently touched his hands and moved them, laying her hand on his cheek. Her thumb rubbing against his soft skin. "Tell me what you see in me?" She prompted.

He studied her closely. "Truth"

She shook her head. "I'm really good with weapons. You wouldn't believe it. Firearms, I'm ridiculous. My aim. I don't miss, rarely, with any weapon. Knives, batons, snow; I am aware, so painfully aware of where I am, where my opponent is and how to beat them because I can read them. It's their own body that betrays them, tells me their thoughts and secrets. How to beat them, to win and it scares me. And then they turned me into a weapon.  
"I'm a Rubik's cube of death, an encyclopedia of war. My mind is always working. Strategy, tactics, assessing and planning." Connor's breathing became labored, tears spilled from his eyes. Sweat broke out on his brow. "They made me a killer, a weapon. A living, breathing Autistic weapon. They broke me, made me a killer, Wanda. I've killed so many people. Wanda." His voice was keening, so filled with pain. Her name like a prayer whispered upon his lips. "Wanda, help me."

And then, his tears poured over as if a dam had burst inside of him.

Wanda's heart shattered for the second time in one night. Her thumb stroked across his cheek and wiped away the fall of tears. They were hot and fevered.

"I hate me." He sobbed into the night. "I keep searching for something I never seem to find. I don't know how. How long I could keep pretending that this all could mean something to me. I gave my all, my sacrifice is gone by and they threw me away like a piece of trash and every night, it's not over, nothing is. I can't turn it off, only hide. I'm absent of hope, afraid to dream. His honest tears, his pain. Brought tears to her own eyes as he went on. "I look inside myself and try to find someone else. Someone better than me, but I never do. I know I'm a good person, I just can't be saved. I'm too far gone."

She couldn't take it, his agony and pain cut her deep, so far down to almost rival the loss of her brother. She wanted to save him and thus, did the only thing she could. Improvising, she began to sing to him. Her sweet voice melodic and soulful, the energy from her voice sent crimson energy trailing in the air like a private aurora borealis.

The song she chooses, was one of her favorites. Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin. She had fallen in love with the music video and the idea of a love like that. Now, seemed like an appropriate time to sing her heart out.

The more she sung, the quieter he became. The gossamer crimson trails undulated and moved like water. Her thumb tracing his jaw line and lips.

"Are you with me after all" Her voice carried the beautiful tune.

"Stay with me, Don't let me go." Crimson rose petals emerged from the moon roof, floating and falling like snowflakes and the scent of flowers filled the cabin. "Stay with me, Don't let me go. Until the ashes of Eden fall."

Connors tears had ceased, and his eyes grew heavy. Wanda raised her hand and her fingertips traced tendrils of dark red energy.

"" Stay with me, take my hand. Shine until there's nothing left but you." His eyes closed as she finished her song "Shine until there's nothing left but you."

He was fast asleep. His breathing shallow and slow, lost in a deep slumber. Her spell had worked, and she had eased his pain for now.

Sitting up, she knew he would sleep deeply and until she commanded him from his sleep. Stripping out of her red leather jacket, she put it on her boots at the rear of the passenger seat, next went her skirt. She adjusted her boy shorts and then removed her knee-high socks. For a moment, she sat in the dark, hugging her knees. Afraid to feel, lost like Connor in a sea of grief and loss.

Tired, Wanda laid back and pulled the blanket over both of them. With a flit of finger, the moon roof began to close with it's soft electric whirring. Taking one last look at Connor. Peaceful now in sleep.

On a whim and impulsively, she leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, for whatever you've done, you deserve some peace."

Settling in, Wanda closed her eyes and was soon asleep.


End file.
